La Luna del cazador
by El Gran Kaiosama
Summary: Este Fanfic fue el primero que escribi Hace mucho, muucho tiempo La historia es justo despues de la derrota de Allan y Anne en sailor moon R y se da antes de la aparicion de Chibiusa espero les guste. Historia terminada ¡Tiempo record! Reviews!
1. Prologo

**LA LUNA DEL CAZADOR. "Un fanfic por Axel Warside"**

**Prólogo**

Era un lugar obscuro y silencioso tan vacio como el espacio. Un pequeño destello de luz apareció y comenzo a crecer hasta tomar el tamaño de una gran esfera donde dos figuras parecian flotar. Una era una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo, largo y espeso que cubria su desnudo cuerpo, la otra era una criatura de color negro que parecia tallada en obsidiana, de rasgos fijos e inexpresivos.

-El momento ha llegado -Dijo la voz de una anciana que parecia venir de todos lados- Mis fuerzas estan casi repuestas y el guardian ha desaparecido. ¡Penumbra, Furia!

-Mi señora... -La criatura obscura fue la que hablo primero- Buscamos por toda la Tierra, no hay rastros del espiritu del guardian. Encontramos a la Prinsesa, ella vive ahora en una region llamada Japon.

-Las otras prinsesas tambien estan con ella -fue la mujer la que habló- Forman un grupo muy unido parece dificil deshacerce de ellas.

-Mi antiguo sirviente permanece con ellas -Dijo la voz de la anciana- Nos dara lo necesario para derrotarlas, busquenle, recuerdenle a quien le debe lealtad.

-Yo Penumbra obedecere -Dijo la criatura.

-Yo Furia obedecere -Dijo la mujer al tiempo que un fulgor rojizo aparecia alrededor de su cuerpo yse transformaba en una especie de ropaje.

-La Hija de Serenity debe de quedar sola para cuando la luna del cazador se alce -Dijo la voz- Entonces yo cobrare mi deuda con el milenio de plata y el resto del mundo.

Dicho esto la luz y las figuras desaparecieron dejando aquel lugar de nuevo sumido en sombras y silencio.


	2. Capitulo 1 Visiones

**CAPITULO I**

La noche se presentaba perfecta: Sin nubes ni estrellas, solo el enorme disco de la luna iluminando el quiosco de un parque donde una pareja renovaba sus votos de amor.

-¡Ay Mamoru!- Usagi Tsukino se abrazó a su novio- Que noche tan hermosa.

-Cualquier noche es hermosa si estas conmigo- Respondio el mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

- ¿me amas?- Preguntó ella viendolo a los ojos.

-Mas que a nada en este mundo... Mi cabeza de bombom- El sonrió y tomandola delicadamente de la barbilla la besó, ella lo abrazo del cuello, no podia sentirse mas feliz en ese momento pero...

Usagi sintio un repentino frio, algo extraño, se separo de su novio y miro el cielo: La luna habia crecido y ahora ocupaba la mitad del cielo, el viento sacudia los arboles y parecian susurrar un nombre que ella no podia entender, la luna se cubrio de un tono rojizo, ella no comprendia como pero de alguna manera sabia que aquello era sangre.

-¿Usagi? -La voz de Mamoru se oia preocupada.- ¡Usagi!- Pero aquella ya no era la voz de su novio- ¡Usagi-chan!

Era la voz de Minako.

La chica abrió los ojos y se levantó, estaba en la casa de su amiga Ami Mizuno, ella y Minako habian ido a estudiar ese dia.

-¡Ay Usa-chan!- Ami meneó la cabeza- Eres un caso perdido, diez minutos estudiando y te quedas dormida en la alfombra.

-La luna sangraba -Usagi hablo con voz ausente, su mirada estaba fija en un punto mas alla de sus amigas- Me llamaban....

- ¿Usagi? -Una repentina sensación de miedo se apodero de Minako y le tocó la frente a su amiga, estaba sudando mucho y se sentia muy fria.- ¡Ami llama a tu mamá rapido!

-Me llamaba...-Usagi puso los ojos en blanco y se desmoronó inerte en los brazos de su asustada amiga.

La doctora Mizuno retiró el termometro de la boca de Usagi y lo miró, una sonrisa de tranquilidad se dibujo en su rostro, la chica estaba acostada en la cama de su amiga, Ami y Minako permanecian expectantes en la entrada de la alcoba.

-Se pondra bien -Dijo la señora Mizuno a las chicas- Se le bajó la presion, demasiada comida chatarra y la presion de los examenes pero de cualquier manera la llevare a su casa y le dire a sus papas que la lleven a un chequeo mas a fondo mañana.- Dicho esto recogio sus cosas y salio del cuarto dejando solas a las muchachas.

-Me asustaste -Le reclamó Mina con un nudo en la garganta- No lo vuelvas a hacer-Se sentó a un lado de ella y la abrazo.

-Te portaste muy extraña -Ami tambien se oia preocupada- Dijiste algo de una luna sangrando y que te llamaban... ¿Recuerdas algo?

Usagi cerro los ojos tratando de recordar; un parque, Mamoru, la luna... algo extraño y borroso. Le empezó a doler la cabeza.

-No recuerdo...-Contesto, dandose cuenta de lo cansada que se sentia- Tal vez tu mama tenga razon Ami, los examenes me traen loca... Mejor me voy a mi casa.

Usagi se despidió y poco despues subia al auto de la mamá de Ami. Un par de figuras observaban como se alejaba del lugar escondidas cerca de unos arbustos.

-Es ella -Una de las figuras era la criatura llamada Penumbra- No cabe la menor duda.

-Pero es debil -La otra era Furia- solo tuvimos que proyectar una imagen para que se enfermara.

-No la subestimes -Penumbra se mostraba cauto- Ella derrotó a la reina Beryl y a Metalia...

-Con la ayuda de las guardianas y el principe de la tierra.

-Entonces debemos separarla de ellos y evitar que el fantasma logre contactarla.

-En ese caso es hora de buscar a la antigua servidora y recordarle a quien sirve realmente -Furia le hizo un guiño a su compañero.

"¿Y nosotros a quien servimos realmente?" Pensó Penumbra en silencio.


	3. Capitulo 2 El miedo de Lita

**Capitulo II**

Makoto cerró los ojos y trato de controlar su respiración, las palmas de las manos le sudaban y un sabor amargo le llenaba la boca. Era el ultimo lugar en la tierra en donde le gustaria estar pero tenia que vencer ese miedo a como diera lugar. El letrero de "Aeropuerto Internacional de Japon" Le asustaba mas que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

-No voy a subir a un avion... -Repetia en voz baja tratando de animarse- Solo voy a verlos, no muerden, no no hacen nada, solo llevan gente de un lado a otro y nada mas...

En eso se oyo un estruendo. un jet comenzaba a despegar y las turbinas rugieron enfilando a la nave hacia la pista. Makoto trato de controlarse pero no pudo evitar el taparse los oidos y cerrar los ojos con fuerza. El ruido se hizo mas intenzo y ella sintio que el corazon se le salia del pecho.

Tuvo un recuerdo: Ella muy chica en el aereopuerto, sus padres subiendo a un avion, luego veia una exploción, ella gritaba , alguien la sujetaba, ella sentia que caia en un abismo frio y obscuro....

Makoto sintio algo frio y refrescante en su frente y abrio los ojos, estaba recostada en un sofa, tenia una compresa de agua fria en la frente y le habian quitado los zapatos.

-¿Donde estoy? -Pensó confundida. Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en un apartamento pequeño modestamente amueblado, en una esquina se podia ver una bocina desarmada y una guitarra electrica, a un lado de esta estaba su bolso. En eso la puerta de lo que sin duda era la cocina se abrio.

-Veo que ya te levantaste ¿Te sientes mejor? -La persona que le preguntaba era un chico de quiza 17 o 18 años, de aspecto delgado y facciones firmes, su pelo color castaño estaba cortado "al cepillo" y llevaba unos lentes redondos de aro my delgado que le daban la apariencia de un doctor o un maestro, vestia el uniforme negro de la preparatoria central de Japon, en ese momento llevaba una charola en las manos con dos tazas de te y un plato con varias galletitas.

-Yo... Yo creo que si -Respondió ella sentandose mientras el chico ponia la charola a un lado y le ofrecia una taza, Makoto la miro con desconfianza pero la aceptó.

-Vaya susto que me diste -Dijo el sentandose tambien y tomando la otra taza- Regresaba de clases y decidi venir por la ruta panoramica, entonces te vi cerca de la reja del aeropuerto, parecia que te dio un ataque de panico o algo asi, te desplomaste. No habia nadie cerca y la caseta de policia estaba muy lejos asi que te traje a mi departamento -El vio la cara de preocupación de ella y agrego rapidamente- La señora Hamanichi es la portera del lugar y ella te atendio.

-Vaya... -Dijo Makoto viendo su taza mientras sentia que sus mejillas se ponian rojas- "Me desmaye,que ridiculo tan grande hice" -penso dandole un sorbo, era un te de yerbabuena endulzado con miel, el liquido le tranquilozo un poco.

El chico estiro la mano con la intencion de tocar su frente pero ella se hizo hacia atras, el retiro la mano rapidamente al ver lo inapropiado de su accion.

-Por cierto me llamo Hiroshi Tsukenami. Mis amigos me llaman Hiro.

-Yo me llamo Makoto Kino.. Mis amigas me dicen Lita.

-Esteee... Hay un telefono aqui abajo si quieres llamar a alguien, tus padres...

-No hace falta -Respondio ella algo cortante- Mira... Tsukenami te agradezco que me ayudaras pero me tengo que ir.

-Te puedo llevar -Se apresuro a decir el- En mi moto solo dejame tomar mis llaves...

-No gracias tomare un autobus o un taxi -Makoto tomó su bolso y se dirigio a la puerta, mientras se ponia los zapatos escucho que el chico carreaspaba nervioso, como si fuera a decir algo importante.

-Oye, estee... Makoto-san... Yo queria saber.. Si bueno esteeee... yo popodria verte en otra ocacion, digo no es que quiera tomar ventaja o...¿Qué dices?

El chico estaba sonrojado hasta la punta del cabello se notaba que le habia costado mucho trabajo decir eso, Lita sonrio con ternura, despues de todo el la habia "rescatado"

-Seguro, dame tu telefono y hablaremos mañana... Y puedes llamarme Lita


	4. Capitulo 3 Reunion en el templo

**CAPITULO III**

Rei Hino dejo la escoba con la que barria la entrada del templo y se sentó en los escalones con el resto de sus amigas, suspiro tratando de calmarse y luego vio a los ojos de Lita quien parecia muy avergonzada.

-Fue estupido y completamente irresponsable lo que hiciste Lita, asi no vas a curar tu miedo a los aviones.

- Aunque la terapia de choque es un metodo probado -Opinó Ami Mizuno- Me parece que debiste de ir acompañada.

-Pero estamos olvidando lo mas importante -Dijo Minako Aino con seriedad- ¿El chico era guapo? ¿Rico? ¿Que clase de Moto usa?

-¡¡Mina!! -Rei y Ami le lanzaron una mirada reprobatoria, ella sonrió apenada pero miraba a Lita en busca de respuestas.

-No es feo -Dijo Lita con aire distraido- Se ve que es agradable y muy cortes, estudia en la preparatoia central.

-Y se parece al chico que te rompio el corazon -Completó Mina

-Ahora que lo dices.... -Makoto lo pensó un momento- No se parece en nada... Perdonen que cambie el tema pero ¿Alguna de ustedes ha visto a Usagi?

Se hizo un silencio incomodo y las chicas pusieron cara de preocupacion.

-Ha estado mas distraida que de costumbre -Dijo Ami- Desde que se desmayó en mi casa se porta muy esquiva sobre el tema.

-Esta tarde consultare a los espiritus -Dijo rei- Yo siento que eso fue el aviso de algo...

-¿Un nuevo enemigo? -Mina se veia angustiada.

-Nos estamos adelantando... -Lita se mostraba cautelosa- Quizas solo sea una etapa o algo asi.

-Eso es muy cierto.

Las chicas voltearon hacia donde venia la voz. Bajando por el techo del templo apareció Artemis el gato guardian de Mina.

-Estuve hablando con Luna -Continuo mientras se hechaba en el regazo de Mina- Ella dice que quiza sea cierto y solo se trate de la presion de los E.A.G (Examenes de aprovechamiento general).

-¡¡Hola Chicas!! -En ese momento apareció Usagi acompañada de Mamoru. Luna la gata guardian descansaba tranquilamente sobre el hombro de la chica.

-Ya era hora Usagi-chan -Rei habló impaciente.- Tenemos mas de media hora esperandote...

-Ella y Mamoru-kun se entretuvieron en el centro -Dijo Luna- Viendo anillos de diamantes.

-¡Anillos! -Mina se levantó emocionada- ¡¿Ya tan pronto?!

-Se acerca el cumpleaños de mi mamá -Dijo Usagi muy colorada- Mamoru estaba pensando en comprarle algo.

-Hay que quedar bien con los suegros -Dijo Mamoru mientras abarazaba a su novia.

-Muy bonito... -Luna se veia impaciente- Pero ese no es el motivo de la reunion.

Las chicas y Mamoru prestaron atencion a la gata quien se veia muy concentrada.

-Necesitamos practicar y fortalecernos... Aunque no se vea un enemigo a la vista no significa que debemos de holgazanear, yo propongo que busquemos un sitio donde podamos practicar tecnicas de combate.

-Me gusta la idea -Dijo Rei- Asi podriamos alejar a Usagi de la comida chatarra.

-¡Oye! -Protestó Usagi indignada mientras Rei le sacaba la lengua.

-No empiezen - Ordenó Luna- Debemos de mantenernos unidos y dejarnos de peleas infantiles.

-Bueno pero que conste que Rei empezo...

-No es cierto.

-Si lo es.

-Que no..

-Que si...

-Esteeee... -Lita interrumpió- Disculpen pero si no hay nada mas que decir me gustaria retirarme.

-Cierto -Mina le lanzó una mirada picara a su amiga- Tienes una cita con el chico que no se parece nada a tu "Sempai".

-Jeje.. -Makoto se pusó roja y lanzando una mirada asesina dijo entre dientes- Ya me las pagaras Mina.. -Luego Miró a los demas- ¡Nos veremos en clase!

-¡No te olvides de lo que hablamos! -Le gritó Luna mientras la chica se alejaba.

-Bueno -Rei se levantó de los escalones- me parece que es buen momento para una taza de té y unos pastelitos.

-Trajimos algunos -Mamoru mostró una bolsa que llevaba en las manos.

-Mi amor siempre piensa en todo -Usagi sonrió orgullosa mientras le lanzaba un beso a su novio.

El grupo se retiro mientras platicaba alegremente. Luna se quedo atras observandolos, se veia preocupada, Artemis se acercó y timidamente se recargo en ella mientras ronroneaba con suavidad.

-Te ves preocupada -Le dijo- ¿Pasa algo malo?

Luna no contesto enseguida, se separo de el y saltó a una barda cercana, el gato blanco la miró extrañado.

-Son muchas cosas por las que hemos pasado... a veces me siento muy cansada eso es todo.

-¿A donde vas? Te acompaño, quiza podriamos...

-¡No Hace falta! -Luna se mostro muy cortante, al ver la cara de preocupación de Artemis se relajó- Mira estoy bien pero necesito un poco de soledad.

-Como quieras -Artemis se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el templo- Pero cuando me necesites, tu sabes... Yo siempre estare ahi.

Luna saltó fuera del templo sin decir nada mas, corrió varias calles hasta que cansada se detuvo cerca de un callejon.

-No quiero hacerlo... -Murmuró sollozando- No puedo hacerlo... -Se hecho en el suelo y cobijada tras un bote de basuro comenzó a llorar.


	5. Capitulo 4: Aparece Silverghost

**CAPITULO IV **

Makoto Y Hiroshi se reunieron en un café en el centro de Dyuban, el chico habia llevado un detalle de rosas que le encantó a ella, la velada pasó entre risas nerviosas y largos silencios, Lita no podia evitar sonrojarse de tanto en tanto cuando descubria que el la veia y se daba cuenta que el se ponia rojo tambien cuando sus miradas se cruzaban.

-No estoy muy acostumbrado a salir -Dijo el despues de un silencio particularmente prolongado- Los estudios son muy pesados y creo que voy a tener que buscarme un trabajo de medio tiempo, mi cuenta de banco se esta agotando.

-¿Y tus padres que dicen? -Pregutó Lita.

-Bueno... Ellos... -Hiroshi se veia incomodo- La verdad estoy solo, mis padres murieron en un accidente hace algunos años.

-Lo lamento -Lita sintió que se le hacia un nudo en el estomago- No queria hacerte sentir mal

-No, esta bien -Contestó el mientras limpiaba sus lentes por centesima vez- es algo dificil pero es bueno compartirlo con alguien.

-Yo Tambien perdi a mis padres. -Lita miraba el fondo de su taza mientras recordaba- Fue hace mucho, ellos murieron en un accidente de avion, no puedo oir el ruido de una turbina sin pegar un salto.

-¿Entonces que hacias cerca del aereopuerto ese dia? -Hiroshi la tomó de la mano en un gesto completamente inconciente.

-No se.. quiza solo fue una bravuconeria de mi parte, quiero quitarme esta fobia a los aviones y pense que podia hacerlo de golpe. -Ella notó la mano del chico sobre la suya, la sintió calida y reconfortante, entrelazó sus dedos con los de el-Tienes razon Hiro.. Es bueno compartirlo.

El chico sonrió y beso su mano con ternura, Lita sentia una agradable sensación en su pecho y correspondio la sonrisa mientras pensaba en lo genial que estaba siendo esa cita.

-¡¡Corran, nos va a matar a todos!!- Aquel grito venia de la calle. Lita observo que un grupo de personas pasaban corriendo a un lado del café, lo grave ocurrio cuando un auto paso volando y se estrello a pocos metro de la entrada.

-¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!- Hiroshi se levantó de la mesa y tomando a Lita del brazo la saco del lugar.

-"Que no sea lo que pienso" -Murmuro Lita asustada- "Por favor que no sea lo que pienso"

Al salir los temores de Makoto se confirmaron. Una bestia de gran tamaño parecida a un gorila balanceaba un automovil como si se tratara de un pedazo de madera. flotando arriba de el se apreciaba una figura obscura como si fuera hecha de un pedazo de carbon.

-No teman por favor -Dijo la figura que flotaba sobre el monstruo- Mi mascotita solo quiere jugar un poco.. Con los huesos de ustedes

Un niño pequeño lloraba cerca de la criatura, por alguna razon se habia separado de la madre y estaba peligrosamente cerca del monstruo, una mujer cerca de Hiro y Lita gritaba desesperada.

-¡Mi Bebé! ¡Por Dios ayudenme va a lastimar a mi bebé!

Hiroshi apretó los puños y corrió hacia donde estaba el niño mientras Makoto solo atino a ver. La criatura notó la precencia del chico justo cuando el recogia al infante, el monstruo lanzo un bufido de molestia y de un manotazo lanzó a Hiro y al niño contra un puesto de madera que se derrumbo sobre ellos.

-¡Hiroshi! -Makoto gritó mientras corria a donde el muchacho habia caido pero el monstruo le cerró el paso.

-Vaya, vaya -La figura obscura parecia muy divertida- Parece que muchos quieren morir ahora.

Makoto vio en el piso cerca de su pie un pedazo de madera con un extremo afilado. Solo tenia una oprtunidad, con la punta del zapato aventó hacia arriba el madero y luego con una certera patada lo lanzo hacia la cara del monstruo; la estaca se incrusto en uno de sus ojos y bramó de ira y dolor, Makoto aprovechó la oportunidad y se escondio tras los restos del puesto caido, sabia que no tenia mucho tiempo asi que sacó su pluma de transformación.

-¡Por el poder del planeta Jupiter!

Penumbra estaba molesto por la intervención de los dos humanos. Se suponia que las Sailor Scouts aparecerian... Miró a su monstruo que bufaba enfurecido mientras se cubria el ojo lastimado. Le hizo una seña para que fuera a destruir a los humanos pero una voz a sus espaldas lo detuvo.

-¡Era una bonita Tarde para el amor y la amistad y tu la hechaste a perder! ¡No permitire que sigas destruyendo la ciudad! ¡Soy una bella Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy la guardiana de la Naturaleza, Sailor Jupiter y por mi planeta seras castigado!

-Ya era hora de que alguna apareciera -Dijo Penumbra- Bakkoru Destruye a la Sailor.

El Monstruo rugió y dio un espectacular salto hacia Sailor Jupiter pero un destello le detuvo en el aire, cayó al piso rugiendo de dolor pues dos cuchillos en forma de media luna estaban encajados en el ojo herido.

-Nadie lastimara a la raza humana, yo la defendere aun despues de la muerte.

Sailor Jupiter miró tras ella: Parado sobre el techo de un automovil estaba una figura envuelta en una capa plateada y con una capucha cubriendo su rostro, bajo la capucha dos ojos azules la miraron como si la reconocieran.

-¡Maldita sea! -Espetó Penumbra- ¡Se supone que estabas muerto!

-Y lo estoy -contesto la figura con un tono de burla- Ahora me llamo "Fantasma de Plata"

-¡¿De qué rayos estan hablando?! -Sailor Jupiter estaba molesta y confundida

-Las expicaciones despues -Le dijo el "Fantasma de Plata"-Hay que acabar con el monstruo Bakkoru.

En ese momento Sailor Jupiter recordó lo que le habia pasado a Hiroshi y se puso furiosa. Cargó toda su energia y atacó

-¡¡Centella relampagueante de Jupiter!!.

El rayo de energia dio de lleno al monstruo y este se convirtio en polvo antes de tocar el piso.

-Y ahora te toca a ti Penumbra.

-En otra ocacion "Fantasma" -Penumbra hizo un pase con las manos y deasapareció.

-¿Quien era el? -Pregunto Sailor Jupiter- ¿Quien eres tu?

-El era un criminal llamado Penumbra. Enemigo de los reinos de la Luna, yo soy un aliado, puedes llamarme "Silverghost" es mas corto y me gusta como suena

-Pero....

-Despues, primero tienes que sacar a la gente que esta atrapada en ese puesto -Silverghost señalo el sitio donde cayo Hiroshi- Todavia hay vida ahi.

Sailor Jupiter escuchó un debil lloriqueo, el llamado Silverghost se habia devanecido en el aire y la calle estaba desierta, se convirtió de nuevo en Makoto Kino y corrió hacia los escombros, movió varios y entonces aparecio Hiroshi magullado pero vivo y el niño mas asustado que otra cosa.

-Mi camisa favorita se hecho a perder -Dijo el chico tratando de aparentar serenidad- Me duele el codo y estoy lleno de magullones. Que dificil es ser heroe...

Makoto se abalanzo sobre el y antes de que pudiera reaccionar lo besó en los labios, cuando se separaron el pobre muchacho estaba rojo como un tomate y con los lentes empañados.

-Tonto -Dijo Lita secandose una lagrima- Me asustaste.

-Te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer. -Hiroshi iba a decir algo mas pero el ruido de las ambulancias y la policia lo distrajo. Una figura observaba todo desde una azotea cercana, lanzó un resoplido de molestia y desaparecio.


	6. Capitulo 5: Una sorpresa en el templo

**CAPITULO V**

Las chicas y Mamoru continuaban platicando en el patio del templo, Mina se habia apartado del grupo un poco pues notó que Artemis permanecia en la entrada del lugar esperando a que Luna regresara, se sentó a un lado de el y lo tomó entre sus brazos.

-¿comó esta el gatito mas hermoso del mundo? -Preguntó ella en tono salamero.

-No se, le preguntare en cuanto lo vea -Bromeó Artemis pero su voz se oia triste.

-¿Qué te pasa? -Mina estaba preocupada.

-A veces creo que Luna me odia...

-¡Eso no es cierto! -La chica se sintió mal por el tono tan triste de su gato- Ella te quiere mucho lo que pasa... Bueno es que a veces es un poco gruñona pero no es .....

Mina se interrumpió al notar que una lujosa Limosina se detenia frente al templo y dos hombres desendian de ella. Uno era un tipo delgado vestido con un traje color negro, era calvo y parecia mas bien un esqueleto, algo en su apariencia hizo estremecer a la chica. El otro era un hombre como de 40 años vestido con un traje color azul marino, pelo negro perfectamente peinado hacia atras, ojos color café con un dejo de tristeza en la mirada. "Un maduro muy guapo" pensó Mina. Un graznido la sacó de sus pensamientos, parados en una estatua cerca de ella estaban los cuervos favoritos de Rei, Fobos y Deimos, miraban atentamente a los hombres y por alguna razon Mina pensó que se veian sorprendidos.

-Disculpa muchacha -El hombre calvo se aproximó hasta ella, Mina retrocedió, la prescencia de aquel tipo le producia un extraño escalosfrio, como si ya lo conociera- ¿De casualidad conoces a una chica llamada Rei Hino?

-¿Qui... Qui... Quién lo pregunta? -Mina apretó a Artemis cotra su pecho, el gato tambien se veia nervioso.

El hombre del traje azul se acerco hacia ella, en sus ojos se veia una fuerte emocion pero su voz se oia controlada.

-¿Podrias decirme dondé esta? Me llamo Daizo Hino yo.. Soy su padre.

Rei miraba a Usagi revisar su coleccion de mangas y se preguntaba como le hacia ella para convencerla siempre de prestarle cosas.

-Algunos todavia ni los leo Usagi-chan ¿No crees que si yo los compre yo deberia de leerlos primero?

-Te ahorro la molestia de que te decepciones Rei-chan -Le contesto Usagi- Si no son buenos yo te digo y asi... ¡Policia del corazón! este es nuevo.

Rei iba a contestarle cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió, Mamoru, Ami y Mina estaban en la entrada; Rei sintió que algo no andaba bien, Mina parecia a punto de llorar y Mamoru y Ami estaban muy serios.

-Rei -Ami iba a hablar pero su voz se quebró y desvió la mirada.

-Rei, alguien esta allá afuera esperandote -Mamoru habló con un tono nervioso. Usagi se acerco a el interrogandolo con la mirada pero el hizo una seña de que esperara.

-¿De qué se trata?- Rei estaba empezando a asustarse.

-Es mejor que salgas a ver -Contestó Mamoru mientras abrazaba a Usagi.

Rei salio de su cuarto con paso inseguro y vio a dos hombres hablando con su abuelo, el anciano sacerdote se veia molesto por algo. Al ver al hombre calvo Rei se estremecio y una vocecita en su interior le grito "¡Cuidado!" pero al ver al otro del traje azul olvido todo lo demas. Habia pasado mucho tiempo pero lo reconocio de inmediato y no pudo evitar lanzar una exclamacion de sorpresa.

Daizo volteo y vio a Rei, comenzo a caminar despacio hacia ella, Rei queria salir corriendo pero sus piernas no le respondian, sentia que su corazon estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho. ¿Qué hacia el aqui? ¿porque? lagrimas empezaban a escurrir por sus mejillas mientras el hombre se paraba frente a ella a pocos centimetros de distancia.

-Haz crecido mucho hija... -La voz de Daizo temblaba de la emocion- te extrañe ¿Sabes? Te iba a comprar algo pero... Yo en realidad... No sabia que....

Sin que pudieran evitarlo se abrazaron; Rei apretaba a su padre y recargaba su cara cotra el pecho de el y sollozaba con fuerza, Daizo la apretaba contra el y le acariciaba el pelo mientras gruesas lagrimas recorrian su rostro.

-¡Si eres tu! -Decia ella- ¡si volviste, si estas aqui!

-¡Mi pequeña, mi niña! -Daizo ya no ocultaba su emoción- Perdoname hija nunca debi abandonarte asi...

Atras de ellos Mina lloraba emocionada mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Artemis quien veia la escena sorprendido, Ami tambien estaba emocionada y se secaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo, Mamoru y Usagi se abrazaban pero la chica no veia la escena. El hombre calvo hablaba con el abuelo de rei y le entregaba unos papeles que el recibia de mala gana, hecho esto comenzo a caminar a la salida del templo, tambien notó que los cuervos de Rei veian al tipo con una actitud agresiva. "¿Quien es ese hombre?" Pensó Usagi. Como si la hubiese oido el tipo voltoe hacia ella y le sonrio de una forma extraña, Usagi se apreto contra su novio y desvio la mirada.

Ya el sol se ocultaba cuando abandonaron el templo Hikawa. Caminaban en silencio cada quien ocupado en sus propios pensamientos, entonces Mamoru suspiro y dijo:

-Nunca supe que habia pasado con la familia de Rei.

-La mamá de Rei murio cuando ella tenia como 4 o 5 años -Le explico Ami- Su papá es un importante ejecutivo de una empresa en Honk-Kong y siempre esta viajando, asi que el no podia hacerce cargo de ella, por eso la trajo aqui con su abuelo.

-Mis papás tambien viajan mucho -Dijo Minako mientras acariciaba a Artemis- Pero siempre me hablan por telefono y me mandan tarjetas.

-Yo recibo siempre tarjetas de mi papa -Dijo Ami- nunca olvida mis cumpleaños y a veces me habla por telefono....

-¿Vieron al hombre que acompañaba al señor Hino? -Preguntó Usagi quein no olvidaba lo que habia pasado.

-Escalofriante -Contesto Mina recordando su encuentro con el- Fue como tener a un cadaver enfrente de mi.

-Yo no lo vi -Ami miró a sus amigas- Estaba muy emocionada por lo que le pasó a Rei.

-Yo si -Dijo Mamoru- Y Minako tiene razon era un tipo muy extraño lo curioso fue que tuve la sensación de...

- La sensación de que ya lo habias visto antes -Completo Usagi.

Mamoru y Mina la miraron sorprendidos.

-Tambien me di cuenta de que los cuervos de Rei estaban asustados -continuo ella- Creo que deberiamos hablar con luna sobre esto

-Es algo del pasado -Dijo Artemis en tono pensativo- Tal vez sea mejor consultar los archivos del Milenio de plata.

En ese momento doblando la esquina aparecio Makoto, traia el pelo desordenado y se veia agitada.

-¡Lita! -Mina se acercó a ella dando saltitos- ¡No vas a creer lo que acaba de pasar!

-Tenemos problemas -Lita hablo sin hacerle caso a Minako- Y muy graves.

-¿Donde dejaste a tu cita? -Pregunto Ami.

-Nos ataco un monstruo en el centro....

Lita les relató todo lo que habia ocurrido, el monstruo, la criatura llamada Penumbra y el llamado "Silverghost". Mientras ella hablaba no se daban cuenta de que eran espiadas desde la limusina que habia traido al señor Hino. En su interior el hombre calvo y una mujer muy hermosa de pelo rojo vestida con un traje sastre gris habalaban con alguien que permanecia en un ricon del auto.

-Ya saben de mi pequeña visita al centro -El hombre calvo se transformó en la criatura llamada Penumbra- No esperaba que el guardian apareciera pero no cambia nuestros planes.

-La sacerdotisa esta tan abrumada por las emociones que bloqueo sus poderes -La mujer de traje gris habló en ubn tono de burla, ella era furia- Solo falta tender la trampa para el principe y separar a la pequeña llorona de sus amigas ¿Verdad?

-Las cosas se haran de acuerdo al plan de nuestra señora -Contestó la figura oculta- Cuando la Luna del cazador ilumine el cielo la hija de Serenity estara sola.

-No te oyes muy convencida -Penumbra cruzó los brazos-¿No estaras pensando en abandonarnos... Luna?

De entre las sombras salió la gata de Usagi y se sento frente a Penumbra mirandolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Se lo que tengo que hacer... Y se desde el principio fui creada para esto, no tienes que recordarmelo.

-No se hable mas -Dijo Furia- faltan dos dias para el gran momento y tenemos trabajo que hacer, un par de monstruos mas y las Sailors estaran desesperadas por una buena sesion de entrenamiento.

La limusina arranco y se alejo del templo dejando a Luna en la entrada; la gata meneo la cabeza con tristeza y cabizbaja se dirijio a casa de Usagi.


	7. Capitulo 6: Combate en el centro comerci...

**CAPITULO VI**

Artemis caminaba por la azotea de una casa cercana al departamento de Mina, la noche era clara y sin estrellas, la luna estaba en cuarto creciente y brillaba con una luz blanca muy intensa. La miró un largo rato y lanzo un largo y profundo maullido.

-¡Callen a ese maldito gato! -Gritó alguien.

Lanzando una risita traviesa Artemis se alejo agilmente del lugar y se detuvo sobre un deposito de agua.

-Siempre fuiste muy travieso Guardian de la luz.

El gato blanco lanzo una exclamación de sorpresa al oir una voz tan cerca de el, miró hacia atras y descubrió horrorizado al "Silverghost" flotando a pocos centimeros de el.

-No me temas Artemis soy un amigo.

-Yo no te conozco -Artemis cauteloso comenzo a ver las posibles rutas de escape por si las cosas se ponian feas.

-No me recuerdas -Le dijo Silverghost- Y no te culpo han pasado mucho desde que nos conocimos la primera vez pero estoy aqui para advertirte.

-¿Advertirme?

-Recuerda el milenio, antes de Metalia, de la guerra, antes de que la princesa naciera, ahi esta la clave, recuerda el nombre de Hecate.

-¡¿Hecate?! -Artemis tuvo una especie de chispazo en su memoria- Yo... Yo he oido ese nombre.

-La princesa esta en un gran peligro -Silverghost empezo a desaparecer- No puedo retener esta forma por mucho tiempo, es importante que no la dejen sola... -Parecia decir algo mas pero desaparecio antes de que el gato pudiera oirlo.

-Debo de hablar con Luna -Dijo Artemis mientras empezaba a correr en direccion de la casa de Usagi- esto se ve muy grave.

Mientras tanto Minako habia salido del baño y se secaba el pelo con una gran toalla amarilla, con el pie busco algo en el suelo hasta que se topo con el control de la tele y lo prendió con un dedo.

-¿Artemis? -Minako llamó a su gato sin obtener respuesta- ¿Artemis? Vamos sal de donde estes voy a abrirte tu lata de comida favorita. -Le extraño que no contestara iba a llamarlo pero algo en la tele llamo su atencion

-La criatura avanza por la calle central hacia el centro comercial de Dyuban -una reportera habalaba frente a la camara con cara de susto.- La policia no parece poder detenerlo, si vive por la zona alejese de inmediato.... ¡Oh Dios mio! -Algo parecio caer cerca de ella y la transmición se corto.

Mina corrió por su bolso y saco el comunicador que Luna les habia dado a las Sailors.

-Tenemos problemas chicas.

-Si ya vi las noticias -Se oyo la voz de Ami- Voy en camino

-Yo tambien -Dijo Makoto- Pero no puedo localizar ni a Rei ni a Usagi-chan.

-En el camino las encontraremos. -Mina apago el comunicador y tomo su pluma transformadora- ¡Por el poder del planeta Venus!.

Rei Hino caminaba del brazo de su papá por las galerias del centro comercial. Daizo le platicaba cosas sobre su trabajo y su vida en Honk-Kong, ella le oia facinada y sentia que aquello era un sueño.

-Finalmente convenci a mis jefes que me dieran un lugar fijo de trabajo -Daizo vio una fuente de sodas y llevo a su hija para allá- es un departamento de tres habitaciones con una vista hermosa al puerto.

-Son muchas tres habitaciones -Dijo Rei mientras se sentaba y tomaba un menu de la mesa.

-Bueno, una es para mi, otra para hacerme un estudio donde trabajar y la otra es ... Para ti.

-¿Comó?

-La muerte de tu mamá fue demasiado repentina.. Yo me senti desarmado, sin saber que hacer -Daizo vio que su hija lo miraba desconcertada- Se que paso mucho tiempo pero aun siento que tenemos oportunidad de ser una familia. Tu y yo.

-Papá...

-El hombre que me acompañaba se llama Matsumoto Yamada, es el abogado de la compañia, el se va a encargar de los papeles de la tutela legal, de tu pasaporte, ya veras todo ira bien.

Rei iba a contestar pero un presentimiento recorrió su espalda como un dedo frio, la urgente necesidad de irse de aquel lugar la hizo levantarse como impulsada por un resorte.

-¿Qué pasa corazon? -Preguntó Daizo sorprendido.

-¡Tenemos que irnos de aqui papá! -Rei jalo a su padre del brazo y justo en ese instante la ventana que estaba a un lado de su mesa estalló lanzandolos al otro extremo del local. Daizo golpeo su cabeza contra la barra de servicio y Rei cayó a su lado, asustada lo reviso dandose cuenta de que solo estaba inconciente. Entonces miro a travez del boquete que se habia hecho y vio a una enorme criatura verde parecida a un gorila con tentaculos en su espalda que se dedicaba a destruir otro local lanzando rayos por la boca, arriba de esta una mujer vestida con una armadura de color rojo flotaba y lanzaba ordenes a la criatura.

-¡Asegurate que no quede nada, para cuando las Sailors lleguen este lugar sera solo cenizas!

-¡Los Centros comerciales son lugares para divertirse y pasarla bien! -Dijo una voz- ¡Lo que haces es un crimen y no permitiremos que continues! ¡Somos unas bellas Scouts que luchan por el amor y la justicia!

-"Justo a tiempo" -Pensó Rei aliviada al oir a sus amigas, saco su pluma transformadora y asegurandose que su papá estaba bien busco un sitio donde no la vieran.

-¡Soy la guardiana del amor y la belleza! ¡Soy Sailor Venus!

-¡Soy la protectora de la naturaleza! ¡Soy Sailor Jupiter!

-¡Soy la guardiana del conocimiento! ¡Soy Sailor Mercury!

-¡Soy la sacerdotisa del fuego! ¡Soy Sailor Mars!

-¡Y yo soy la bella Sailor Moon! ¡Y te castigaremos en el nombre de la Luna!

Furia sonrió satisfecha al ver a todas las sailor Scouts reunidas.

- Finalmente tengo el gusto de conocerlas a todas -Dijo- espero de que sean capazes de enfrentar a mi pequeño amiguito.

-¡Nos enfrentamos a cosas peores que eso! -Le grito Venus- ¡Cadena de amor de venus!

Furia miro a Sailor Venus aburrida y haciendo un simple gesto con la mano desvanecio su ataque.

-Si es lo mejor que tienes estan en verdaderos problemas. ¡Gottakonoruy Acaba con ellas!

El monstruo lanzo sus tentaculos en diferentes direcciones tratando de atraparlas pero las chicas saltaron agilmente esquivando el ataque, sailor Mars lanzo su "Mandala ardiente" y el cuerpo del monstruo se prendio en llamas.

-¡Va a incendiar el lugar! -Gritó Mercury- ¡Fulgor del agua de Mercurio!

El ataque envolvio a la criatura y esta se convirtio en un bloque de hielo.

-Eso fue facil -Dijo Venus satisfecha.

-Demasiado facil -Mars estaba aun en guardia.

El bloque de hieló se quebro por la mitad y dos criaturas iguales aparecieron frente a ellas.

-¡Ay Dios! -exclamo Sailor Moon- ¡Feos al cubo!

-Será al cuadrado -Corrigió Mercury- si fuera al cubo serian tres.

-Gracias por la inoportuna leccion Mercury -Iba a decir algo mas pero tuvieron que saltar para esquivar un rayo que explotó justo en donde estaba antes.

-Bueno niñas yo las dejo, tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

Justo en ese instante un objeto paso brillando cerca de la cara de Furia, ella apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, el objeto era una rosa que se clavo en en suelo

-"El principe" -Furia maldijo por habelo olvidado.

Una de las criaturas lanzo un grito de dolor: Tres cuchillos plateados estaban incrustados en su cara; Silverghost habia aparecido justo cerca de las Sailors.

-No importa cuanta ayuda tengan este sera su fin -Una llamarada envolvió a Furia y al extinguirse ella se habia ido.

-¡En el corazón! -Gritó Silverghost mientras desenfundaba una extraña espada plateada- ¡Ese es su punto debil!

-¡¿Y porque habriamos de confiar en ti?! -Sailor Mars lanzaba otro ataque pero el monstruo lograba esquivarlo.

-¡Haz lo que dice Mars! -Sailor Moon gritó en un tono que hasta ese momento desconocian sus amigas- ¡Sailor Venus atrapalos!

-¡Cadena de amor de venus! -La brillante cadena se enredo en los pies de las criaturas haciendolas caer aparatosamente.

Silverghost aprovecho el momento y saltando hacia adelante clavo su espada en el corazòn de uno de los monstruos.

-¡Trueno de jupiter.. Estalla! -El rayo de Sailor Jupiter atravezó limpiamente el pecho del otro monstruo.

-¡El cetro Lunar Sailor Moon! -Dijo Silverghost mientras sacaba su espada.

Sailor Moon sacó su cetro lunar y atacó:

-¡Por el Halo de la princesa de la Luna!

La energia de Sailor Moon envolvio a los monstruos y estos desaparecieron convertidos en un fino polvo brillante.

-¿Dondé esta Silverghost? -Tuxedo Kamen notó la ausencia del personaje

-Desapareció de nuevo -Sailor Mercury encendio su computadora de bolsillo y escaneo el lugar- No hay ningun tipo de rastro.

-Pues parece que si esta de nuestro lado -Opinó Sailor Jupiter.

-Tengo que regresar con mi papá -Dijo Sailor Mars- Luna tenia razon necesitamos entrenarnos, nos veremos mañana en el templo... Por cierto, buena reaccion Sailor Moon.

-Pensé que era lo correcto -Contesto ella un poco apenada- Teniamos que reaccionar rapido ¿No?

Las ambulancias y los bomberos llegaron al sito del ataque, los monstruos y las sailor Scouts habian desaparecido.


	8. Capitulo 7: Recuerdo

**CAPITULO VII**

-Si mamá -Dijo Usagi por el telefono- Estoy en casa de Ami, nos quedaremos viendo peliculas no te preocupes, adios. ¡Ah! No se te olvide dejarle su plato a Luna en la cocina. -Usagi colgo y sintió un poco de pena- "Perdon por mentirte mamá"

En realidad estaba en el departamento de Mamoru.

-Si tu mamá se entera de que te quedas aqui me mata -Dijo Mamoru un poco preocupado.

-¿A ti te molesta Mamoru-kun?

El chico volteo a ver a Usagi, ella estaba vestida tan solo con el saco de las pijamas de el, no pudo evitar el recorrer la mirada a travez de la pequeña y gracil figura de ella. Llevaba el pelo suelto y se mordia las puntas nerviosa.

-Te vez hermosa bombom.

Ella lanzó una risita nerviosa y corrio a sentarse con el en el sofa, se acomodo a su lado y recosto la cabeza en el regazo de el mientras el chico le acariciaba el pelo, permanecieron varios minutos asi viendo las noticias en el televisor. Finalmente Usagi habló.

-Nunca habia visto a Silverghost.. sin embargo de inmediato supe que podia confiar en el.

-A mi me parece extraño -La voz de Mamoru denotaba cierta Molestia- Nos conoce, nos ayuda pero se porta muy esquivo, como si fuera....

-Un fantasma -Usagi jugaba con los botones de la camisa de el- Es la segunda vez que siento que deberiamos de conocer a alguien -Lanzó un bostezo- Debe de haber una conección o algo asi.

-Luna y Artemis lo averiguaran, mientras nosotros debemos estar alertas. ¿Usagi-chan? -Mamoru se dio cueta de que la chica estaba dormida en su regazo, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y respiraba profundamente. El la tomó con cuidado y la llevo a la cama, la cubrió con las sabanas y despues salio del cuarto.

"La Reina Serenity miraba con preocupacion al hombre que yacia de rodillas al pie del trono, las noticias que traia no eran buenas, un poco mas atras el gato artemis movia la cola inquiteo.

-¿Estais seguro de eso? -Preguntó la Reina- ¿No exsiste otra forma de protegernos?

-La bruja puede romper los sellos de su prision -El hombre permanecia con el rostro bajo- La astilla del cristal de plata no será suficiente. Yo mismo me ofresco para el trabajo.

-La Reina Metalia ha declarado la guerra los reinos de la luna.. No nos gustaria perder a nuestro mejor hombre. Capitan Landen

El hombre se levanto: Era joven, de pelo plateado y profundos ojos azules, miró a la reina con la confianza de quien la conociera de mucho tiempo atras.

-Las Sailor scouts siempre estaran aqui protegiendola su majestad, no creo que me necesite.

-Cuidese capitan y proteja el fragmento del cristal, tenemos plena confianza en vos..."

Usagi se incorporo de golpe. "¿Que fue eso?" Pensó. Aquello no parecia haber sido un sueño, demasiado real, demasiado exacto. ¿Capitan Landen? ¿Un fragmento del cristal? Usagi vio en el buró a un lado de su cama el broche donde descansaba el cristal de plata, lo abrio y sacó la gema que de inmediato empezó a brillar. La chica lo examino detenidamente y entonces se dio cuenta...

-Le falta un pedazo.

-¿Mmmhh? -Mamoru desperto y vio a Usagi con el cristal de plata en sus manos- ¿Qué ocurre?

-El cristal esta incompleto -Le dijo mostrandole la joya- Nunca lo habia notado pero uno de sus lados parece astillado.

-Quza fue cuando peleaste contra Allan y Anne -Dijo Mamoru examinando el cristal- O cuando derrotaste a Metalia, ahi usaron mucha energia.

-Es mas viejo que eso. tuve un sueño hace un momento vi a mi madre la reina y a un hombre llamado Capitan Landen, hablaron sobre una astilla del cristal, sobre un sello... Y sobre una bruja.

-Veremos eso mañana -Mamoru la abrazo- Necesitas descansar ahora.

Usagi guardó la gema en su broche y despues se abrazo de su novio.

-Buenas noches mi amor.

-Buenas noche Bombom -Mamoru le dio un beso en los labios y despues se acomodo para dormir.


	9. Capitulo 8: La traicion

**CAPITULO VIII**

Artemis llegó a la casa de Usagi y silenciosamente entró por el pequeño portillo de la cocina, la casa estaba en silencio, tardo un momento en ajustar su vision a la obscuridad y descubrió el plato de Luna cerca de la estufa; estaba intacto.

-Que extraño -Pensó- Luna siempre come temprano.

subio por las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Usagi, le sorprendio que estuviera vacio. La ventana estaba abierta.

-No se donde esta -Artemis escuchó la voz de Luna que parecia venir del techo de la casa- Pudo aberse quedado en casa de una amiga.

El gato blanco subió por el borde de la ventana y de un agil saltó llego a la azote de la casa, lo que vio le horrorizo. Los dos enemigos que habian atacado a las sailors estaban ahi hablando con Luna.

-Vaya, vaya -Dijo Furia con un tono de burla en su voz- El pequeño de Artemis nos descubrio.

-No importa -Dijo Penumbra- El dia esta cerca y el no puede evitarlo.

Artemis retrocedio asustado y trato de huir pero Luna salto por encima de el y le bloqueó la salida.

-¡Luna! -Artemis estaba sorprendido, el rostro de su amiga denotaba mucha angustia- ¡¿Estas aliada con ellos?!.

-No lo entiendes... -La gata lo miraba con tristeza- Lo tengo que hacer... Es mi deber..

-¡¿Traicionarnos es tu deber?! -Artemis no podia creerlo- ¡¿De que...

-¡Frio Obscuro! -Penumbra lanzo un rayo que golpeo al gato blanco lanzandolo inconciente a los pies de Luna.

-¡No tenias que hacerlo! -Le reclamo la gata muy enojada.

-No podemos permitirnos mas erores -Le contesto Furia- Arreglaras que las Sailors se reunan mañana en la tarde, sin la princesa. Del resto nos encargaremos nosotros.

-Sigo notando ciertas dudas en ti luna -Penumbra la miraba fijamente- Has estado demaciado tiempo con nuestros enemigos. Creo que te estas ablandando.

La gata miro a Artemis a sus pies, estaba malherido y se quejaba levemente., una mirada de ternura se pinto en sus ojos y luego desaparecio, paso por encima de el y hablo con voz firme.

-Te equivocas Penumbra... Yo Soy sirviente de la Hechicera hecate, igual que ustedes y esperaba el dia en que la luna del cazador se volviera a levantar para que mi señora cobrara su venganza contra la reina Serenity y su decendencia. Mañana las Sailors Scouts caeran en la trampa y La princesa se quedara sola.

La mañana llegó con un sol brillante y un cielo despejado. Camino a la escuela Minako miraba hacia atras de tanto en tanto esperando ver a su gato.

-"No llego en la noche" -Pensó- "Normalmente no me preocuparia pero con los monstruos rondando..."

Vio el auto de Mamoru estacionado una cuadra antes de la escuela, recargados en el Usagi y su novio estaban abrazados. Mina se acerco rapidamente a ellos y los saludo.

-¡Hey! Oye Usagi ¿De casualidad no fue Artemis a tu casa la otra noche?

-Eeeeeesteeee.... -Usagi se puso roja como un tomate- pues, pues, pues, no... No se la verdad no fui a mi casa

-¿Entonces donde...? -Mina se dio cuenta que Mamoru tambien estaba sonrojado-¡Aaaahhh! Ya entiendo -Les lanzo una mirada divertida y ellos enrojecieron aun mas- Pillines ya se estaban tardando.

-¡NO es lo que tu crees! -Se apresuro a decir Usagi-¡Nosotros solos estabamos... Es decir.....!

-¡Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen! -Mamoru no tartamudeaba pero se le veia apurado- ¡Ella si se quedo pero nosotros....!

-Ya, ya tortolitos -Les tranquilizo Mina- Lo que hagan de su vida es cosa de ustedes pero luego quiero que Usagi me platique todos los detalles excitantes.

-¡Mina-chan! -La pobre Usagi se puso mas roja si eso fuera posible.

-¿Usagi-chan llegando temprano a la escuela? -En ese instante aparecio Amy- Bueno eso no se ve todos los dias. Buenos dias Mamoru-kun.

-Te sorprenderia saber donde paso la noche nuestra pequeña Usa-chan -Mina miró de reojo a los novios divirtiendose con sus reacciones.

Amy lanzó una mirada interrogante pero antes de que alguien dijera algo el ruido de una motocileta los distrajo. Hiroshi y Makoto llegaron.

- Pero miren quien esta aqui -La cara de Mina se ilumino ante la expectativa de "viborear" a sus amigas- Por fin conoceremos al novio.

-¡Vaya que coincidencia! -Makoto estaba bastante sorprendida- Bueno... Este chicas, Mamoru, les presento a Hiroshi Tsukenami el....

-El famoso novio de Makoto -Mina se adelanto a todas y le saludo de mano- Es un placer conocerte.

-Ho...Hola -Hiroshi se sintio algo desconcertado por la familiaridad con que lo trataba Mina.

-Bueno... Ya conociste a minako. Ella es Usagi Tsukino y su novio Mamoru Chiba y ella es Ami Mizuno.

-No puedo creer que estemos todos aqui -Dijo Usagi dando un saltito de contento- Solo nos falta...

-Yo

Las chicas miraron sorprendidas al ver que en ese momento se aparecia Rei caminando hacia ellas, iba vestida con una playera corta y unos jeans.

-Esto si que es raro -Usagi ladeó la cabeza desconcertada- ¿Comó es que estas aqui? ¿Y la escuela?

-Esto es muchisima coincidencia -Opinó Ami.

-De hecho los estaba esperando a todos -Dijo Rei en un tono muy serio- Me da mucho gusto conocerlo -Dijo dirigiendose a Hiroshi- Chicas... Mi padre me va a llevar con el a Honk-Kong.

-¡¡Queee!! -Exclamaron todas.

-¡¿Pero comó?! -Usagi no podia creerlo- ¿Cuando?

-El avion parte hoy a las 7 de la tarde....

-¡Pero no puede ser! ¡No te puedes ir asi! ¡Hay cosas que hacer! ¿Qué va apasar con el nuevo enemigo y... - Usagi se detuvo al acordarse que Hiroshi estaba escuchando- Rei...

- El hombre que acompañaba a mi papa era el abogado de su compañia.. El ahora tiene mi custodia legal.

-¡Sabia que ese tipo me daba mala espina! -Murmuro Mina enojada.

-¿Y que piensas hacer Rei? - Preguntó Mamoru.

-Soy menos de edad asi que no puedo hacer nada.. Por el momento -Rei bajo la mirada, parecia a punto de llorar pero luego se compuso- ¿No se pueden saltar las clases hoy chicas, si es mi ultimo dia me gustaria pasarlo con ustedes.

Un silencio de mutuo acuerdo rodeo a las chicas y todas miraron a Ami.

-Bueno... -Mizuno se puso roja- Son circunstancias extraordinarias... No podemos dejar sola a nuestra amiga...

- Me gustaria que nos acompañaras Mamoru Y usted tambien Tsukenami-san. -Rei sonaba muy triste y se esforzaba en sonreir.

-Claro -Respondio Hiro- Me gustaria ir...


	10. Capitulo 9: La trampa se cierra

**CAPITULO IX**

Artemis, sintió un profundo dolor al tratar de moverse; poco a poco abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar humedo y muy obscuro, el ruido de agua corriendo le decia que habia tuberias cerca, sus ojos de gato se adaptaron a la obscuridad y pudo distinguir en donde se encontraba.

-Es una canal de desagüe -Pensó-¿Pero en que lugar?

Una nueva punzada de dolor lo asaltó al hacer el intento de incorporarse, una de sus patas se veia extraña. Estaba rota, la energia que Penumbra le habia lanzado habia debilitado todo su cuerpo.

-Tengo que prevenir a las chicas -Haciendo un esfuerzo comenzo a arrastrarse- Estan en peligro...

Mientras Usagi y sus amigas estaban en el parque central de Dyuban, habian organizado un improvisado dia de campo, bromeaban y se divertian pero en el fondo trataban de ocultar la pena que sentian en ese momento.

-Me hubiera gustado hcer unas galletas -Makoto se veia un poco decepcionada de los sandwiches que habia preparado.

-Estan muy ricos Lita -Dijo Hiroshi sonriendo, entonces noto que las otras chicas y Mamoru lo miraban fijamente. El se sonrojo y se comio rapidamente su sandwich.

- Mako-chan siempre cocina delicioso -Usagi se comio el suyo de un solo bocado- deberias de probar su pan de arroz y su pastel de fresas y sus galletas de choclate y...

-Y de repente soy el restaurant oficila de Usagi Tsukino -Makoto hizo una mueca divertida

Todos rieron por el chiste y Usagi trato de quitarle su sandwich a Rei y esta se levanto y salio corriendo mientras la otra chica trataba de alcanzarla. Se alejaron un poco del grupo y Rei se detuvo frenta al lago artificial, una suave brisa jugo con sus cabellos y suspiro mientras observaba atentamente el lugar. Usagi se detuvo a unos paso de ella.

-El lago esta hermoso ¿verdad Rei?

-Esta lleno de algas y sin duda alguien lo esta usando de tiradero de basura -Rei lo comentó con amargura.

Usagi resintió el comentario de su amiga y triste dio la vuelta para retirarse.

-¡Usagi! ¡No me quiero ir!

La chica volteó en el momento en que su amiga corria a ella y la abrazaba con fuerza, Usagi se sintió desconcertada por el movimiento de Rei y luego se dio cuenta que su amiga lloraba, la abrazo y con delicadeza comenzo a acariciarle el cabello.

-Yo no quiero irme -Dijo Rei entre sollozos- Yo quiero quedarme aqui con ustedes, con mis amigas, con mi abuelito... Pero quiero conocer a mi papá... Y.... ¡Ay Usagi ya no se que es lo que quiero! -Iba a decir algo mas pero el llanto ahogo sus palabras.

El resto de las chicas observaba la escena a cierta distancia, Mina no se contuvo y corrio a abrazar a sus amigas, luego la siguieron Ami y Makoto y todas se unieron en un gran abrazo de grupo. Hiroshi y Mamoru se mantenian aparte.

-debe de ser dificil separarse de las amistades -Penso Hiroshi en voz alta.

-Mas de lo que te imaginas -Comentó Mamoru- Ellas son muy unidas, han pasado juntas por muchas cosas, buenas y malas.Yo deseo que Rei sea feliz con este cambio.

-Yo tambien -Murmuro Hiro.

-Disculpa -Mamoru lo vio fijamente- Pero querido preguntarte algo desde hace rato.. ¿Nos hemos visto alguna otra vez? Tu rostro se me hace familiar.

Hiroshi miro al chico y dibujo en su rostro una enigmatica sonrisa cuando le contesto:

-Quiza en otro tiempo y en otro lugar, uno nunca sabe -Le hizo un leve saludo con la cabeza y despues regreso a donde habian dejado sus cosas, tomo la guitarra que habia llevado y comenzo a tararear una melodia.

Mamoru arqueó las cejas al recibir una respuesta tan extraña, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensarlo, las chicas se aproximaron, todas llevaban los ojos llorosos y trataban de finjir una sonrisa.

-Vamos, estamos volandonos las clases -Dijo Mako secandose los ojos-¡Hay que pasarla bien!

Hiroshi canto algunas canciones y todos le aplaudieron, despues se le unio Mina y al rato todos cantaban en un divertido pero desorganizado coro, Mamoru propuso una carrera de remos en el lago y todos aceptaron entuciasmados, Hiroshi y Makoto llegaron en primer lugar, Usagi y Mamoru casi los alcanzban, Ami Rei y Mina trataron pero su bote comenzo a hacer agua.

-¡Nos hundimos! -Exclamó Ami horrorizada

-¡Ahí vienen las ayudas! -Rei señalo los botes de Hiroshi y Mamoru que se aproximaban- ¡Rapido!

-Vayan ustedes -Mina se paro en un gesto teatral -Yo me quedo ¡Un capitan se hunde con su barco!

-Creo que hay algunos sapos en el lago -Observo Ami viendo el agua.

-¡¡Aaaaaaarghh!! -Mina asqueada ante la idea de encontrarse con alguno de esos animales salto al bote de Hiroshi y casi lo tumba- ¡Mujeres hermosas y niños primero!

Las chicas llegaron a la orilla entre los aplausos y besos para los dos heroes que los aceptaron sonrientes y muy sonrojados. Rei miró su reloj y suspiro resignada.

-tengo que regresar al templo para empacar.

-Te ayudamos -Ofrecio Mina- Y asi podemos ir todos al aereopuerto contigo.

-No por favor -pidio Rei- Es bastante dificil para mi aceptar esto.. El que me acompañen en el ultimo momento... -Rei parecia a punto de llorar pero se contuvo- Es mejor que este sea nuestro ultimo momento juntas.. En el parque, felices. -Abrazo a todas las chicas y despues se dirigio a Mamoru- Cuida mucho a nuestra Usagi por favor Mamoru-kun

-Lo prometo -Dijo el abrazandola- Nada le pasara mientras yo este aqui -se inclino y la beso en la frente

-Y usted señor Tsukenami -Rei sonrio al chico- Sera mejor que sepa querer mucho a nuestra Makoto o tendre que regresar de Honkong para ajustarle las cuentas.

-Tiene mi palabra señorita Hino -Hiroshi sonrio con dulzura, podia ver el esfuerzo de la chica por mostrarse fuerte.

-Y este es el momento en que la Hermosa Rei Hino se retira de escena -Rei Hizo una pose como si se tratara de una pelicula-con mis amigas a mi espalda me pierdo en el ocaso con la esperanza de.. volver...Y... -Gruesas lagrimas escurrian por sus mejillas, al sentirlas se cubrio el rostro y salio corriendo sin mirar atras.

Ya un poco mas tarde Rei terminaba de empacar y miró su cuarto casi vacio, posters, libros, todo empacado en dos grandes cajas y toda su ropa en diferentes maletas, apenas podia creer que esto estaba pasando.

-Rei... Auxilo... Rei...

Aquella voz era un quejido lastimero que parecia provenir de afuera, Un escalosfrio recorrio el cuerpo de la chica al reconocer la voz.

-¡Artemis! -Salio corriendo y al pie de su habitacion encontro al pobre y maltrecho gatito, lo quizo levantar pero horrorizada vio que con solo tocarlo el se quejaba de dolor- ¿Qué paso? ¡Por dios Artemis! ¿Quien te hizo esto?

-Luna.. -Musito el gato- Ella esta.. Aliada con... El enemigo.. Una... Una Trampa...

-¿Qué estas diciendo? -Rei se sintió en shock- ¿Luna? ¡Ella no puede... Es imposible....!

-Veo que el pequeño guardian de Luz escapo. -Rei vio al Señor Matsumoto Yamada subiendo las escaleras- Bueno no importa ya es demasiado tarde

Rei sintio una poderosa energia negativa emanando de el, Se adelanto tratando de proteger a Artemis pero el hombre se detuvo a unos metros de ella sonriendo malignamente.

-La valiente y Temperamental Princesa del fuego. Su percepcion del mal era legendaria, lastima que en estos dias ha estado tan ocupada, hubiera sido interesante ver si descubrias nuestro plan.

-¿Quien rayos es usted? -Rei retrosedio y lentamente metio su mano en el bolsillo donde guardaba su pluma transformadora.

-Ahorrese la molestia señorita Hino -Matsumoto dio un paso atras, una extraña bruma negra lo cubrió y cuando se disipo ya se habia convertido en Penumbra- ¿O deberia de llamarla Sailor Mars?

Rei saco rapidamente su pluma y la alzó pero antes de que lograra transformarse vio que la Mujer llamada Furia aparecia llevando en sus hombros el cuerpo inerte de el señor Hino.

-Tranquila, tranquila señorita Hino -La voz de Furia destilaba burla-Su papá solo esta inconciente, no queremos que le pase algo peor ¿verdad?

Rei impotente bajo la pluma, entonces vio sorprendida a Luna que llegaba en ese momento.

-El campo de energia esta en su sitio -La gata se sentó a un lado de Penumbra- sera cuestion de llamar a las otras para cerrar el circulo.

-¡Luna! -Rei estaba desconcertada- ¡Tu no puedes..! -Pasó de la sorpresa a la ira- ¡eres una maldita traidora! -Dio un paso en actitud amenazante pero Furia tomo al señor Hino por el cuello.

-Ni un paso mas. ¿Que sigue ahora Luna?

-Encierren a Artemis y a Mars en el campo. Yo llamare a las demas sailors. Furia, La princesa estara en casa del principe Endymion, encargate de lo que ya sabes.

-Ya escucho a su "Guardiana" -Penumbra señalo un lugar tras el templo- ahora muevase.

Rei apreto los puños frustrada, al final desvio la mirada y con toda la delicadeza del mundo tomó a Artemis entre sus brazos, el gato estaba inconciente pero de cualquier manera lanzó un suspiro de dolor cuando la chica lo levantó. al pasar cerca de Luna le dirigio una mirada de desprecio y le dijo.

-De alguna manera me las vas a pagar Luna, te juro que seras castigada por esto.

-No hables antes de tiempo Mars -Le dijo Luna sin mirarla- ¿No te he enseñado que tienes que esperar y analizar la situacion antes de actuar?

Rei sintio una punzada de coraje pero no dijo nada.

Makoto y Hiroshi estaban en la entrada de la casa de ella, estaban abrazados y el la besaba tiernamente,acariciaba su espalda y la sentia temblar, el tambien estaba nervioso. Un ruido beep comenzo a sonar en el bolso de Mako rompiendo el momento.

-Disculpa -Makoto estaba muy colorada y se arreglo el cabello mientras buscaba su comunicador- ¿Hola? Espero que tengan una buuuuena razon para hablarme ahorita.

-Es una emergencia -La voz de Luna se escuchaba seria y sin emociones- Ve al templo Hikawa ¡Rapido!

Makoto se sorprendio ante la imperativa orden de Luna, miro un momento mas su comunicador esperando alguna otra señal pero no paso nada mas, resignada guardo el aparato y miró a Hiroshi.

-Tengo que irme... Cosas de chicas.

-Bueno -Hiroshi subio a la motocicleta- Yo te llevo

-No te molestes -Se apresuro a decir Makoto- Ya sabes es algo entre nosotras...

Hiroshi no se veia muy convencido pero no replico, encendio su motocicleta y dandole un ultimo beso a su novia se retiro, Mako permanecio quieta hasta que el se alejo lo suficiente, despues de eso dio la vuelta y corrio en direccion al templo. El chico vio lo que ocurria desde el espejo retrovisor de su moto.

Mientras tanto Ami estaba hojeando descuidadamente un viejo almanaque, no tenia ganas de estudiar. La partida de Rei la hacia sentirse muy tristre y no lograba concentrarse; al dar vuelta a la hoja de aquel libro vio una foto de la Luna teñida de rojo, iba acambiar la pagina pero un recuerdo asalto su mente:

-"La Luna sangraba..." -Eso habia dicho Usagi hacia unos dias, tomo el almanaque y leyo.- "El eclipse lunar.... La sombra de la tierra.... En Octubre la Luna se muestra en todo su esplendor y es conocida como la Luna del cazador ya que era la temporada perfecta para que los antiguos hombres saliesen de cazeria por la noche..Llamando a sus presas....

"...Me llamaban", Ami no sabia mucho de signos misticos pero aquello definitivamente significaba algo. Vio en su reloj que eran las 6:30 de la tarde, en eso escucho el tono de su comunicador y se apresuro a contestar.

-tenemos que vernos -Dijo rapidamente- Creo que el desmayo de Usagi esta relacionado con el eclipse de el dia de hoy y con los enemigos que...

-entiendo -Le interrumpio la voz de Luna- Ven al templo Hikawa nos reunimos para hacer un plan.

-Bien llamarea a Usagi.

-No Mercury, ya lo hice, esta en camino, tu apresurate.

Momentos despues Ami llego muy agitada a la entrada del templo, ahi estaban Mina y Makoto, ambas se veian preocupadas.

-Luna nos hablo pero no veo a nadie -Makoto miraba hacia el templo- Parece vacio.

-Deberiamos de entrar- Mina jugaba nerviosa con su pluma de transformacion.

-Encontre algo importante -Ami llevaba el viejo almanaque y se los mostró- hoy va a haber un eclipse lunar, uno de los mas claros que se hayan visto por lo menos en mil años...

-¡Chicas por aqui! -Luna aparecio en la entrada del templo y se veia asustada-¡Creo que Rei esta herida!

Las muchachas reaccionaron rapidamente y corrieron tras luna, la gata las llevo hasta un patio en la parte de atras del templo, ahi en el centro se encontraba Rei de rodillas sujetando entre sus brazos a un pequeño bulto blanco.

-¡Rei! -Grito mina y de inmediato reconocio el bulto que la otra chica sujetaba- ¡Por dios es Artemis! ¿Qué le pasó?

-¡No se acerquen es una trampa! -Rei levanto una mano para tratar de alejarlas.

Las chicas escucharon un extraño ruido a sus espaldas, al voltear vieron horrorizadas como Luna comenzaba a crecer hasta el tamaño de una persona y despues se convertia en una especie de mujer gato, el simbolo en su frente se habia teñido de rojo y sus ojos brillaban con una luz espectral. Makoto fue la primera en reaccionar y trato de transformarse pero Luna salto sobre ellas lanzandolas hasta donde estaba Rei; una figura mas apareció tras Luna.

-Las tenemos a todas -Penumbra se veia satisfecho-Excelente trabajo Luna.

-Aun falta el Guardian -Dijo Luna gruñendo.

-¿Perguntaban por mi?

Penumbra y Luna voltearo y se encontraron con Silverghost parado en la entrada del templo, en sus manos sostenia su espada y la blandia amenazadora hacia ellos.

-Baja tu espada -Ordeno Penumbra- Las Sailors estan dentro de un circulo de magia, si no me obedeces moriran.

Makoto corrio hacia ellos pero antes de tocarlos chocó contra algo, una barrera invisible le habia cortado el paso, adolorida se levanto y golpeo varias veces al aire dandose cuenta que la criatura no mentia.

-Puedo quitarles el aire si me place -Penumbra chasqueó los dedos y las chicas comenzaron a toser y a ahogarse- tu decides Silverghost.

El, apretó la empuñadura de su espada hasta que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos, sabia que no tenia opcion, con un pase su espada desapareció.

-Tu ganas -Silverghost desvio la mirada enfurecido.

-Quitate tu disfraz y entra con ellas -Le ordenó Luna- No intentes ningun truco.

Silverghost camino hacia donde empezaba el campo magico de Penumbra, al entrar su ropa desaparecio y se cambio a la de otra persona, Las sailors miraron sorprendidas a:

-¡Hiroshi! -Exclamo Makotoen un grito ahogado

-Hola Mako-chan -Silverghost sonrio como apenado- Creo que esto era algo que tenia que decirte...


	11. Capitulo 10: La verdad se revela

**CAPITULO X.**

Mamoru cerró la llave de la estufa y espero a que el agua dejara de burbujear antes de servirla en dos tazas donde habia puesto un poco de té verde, miro a la sala y pudo distinguir a Usagi sentada en el sofa, traia el control en la mano y cambiaba de canal sin ver nada en particular, el se sento aun lado de ella y puso las dos tazas en una mesita donde habia un plato con galletas, la chica no habia tocado ninguna. paso su brazo sobre el hombro de ella y la abrazo mientras acariciaba su pelo.

-No puedo creer que esto pasara- Usagi seguia jugando con el control- Y pensar que ayer peleabamos juntas... Al final no fue un monstruo el que nos vencio....

-No estamos vencidos -Mamoru se sintio molesto por el comentario de Usagi- Podemos seguir adelante...

-cierto -suspiró ella- No podemos rendirnos.

-¡No Podemos Rendirnos! -Exclamo Rei golpeando el campo de fuerza- ¡Tenemos que transformarnos y...

-No lo intentes -Hiroshi la detuvo y señalo hacia un viejo arbol que estaba a pocos metros de ellos- Mira

Rei contuvo un grito al ver que amarrado al arbol estaba su padre y estaba rodeado de varios pergaminos con signos extraños.

-Tu padre el la "pila" de este campo -Explico Hiroshi- Si te transformas y destruyes el campo lo mataras.

-¡¿Pero de que se trata todo esto?! -Makoto se sentia enojada y muy confundida- ¡¿Quien eres tu realmente?! -Lo miro a los ojos- ¿Porque te acercaste a mi?

Hiroshi sonrio y le acaricio la mejilla tiernamente, despues de eso se llevo las manos al cuello y saco un pequeño medallon que colgaba en de una cadenita de plata.

-Este es un fragmento del cristal de plata -Les dijo-Vengan , creo que es el momento de despertar su memoria.

Al acercarse ellas un brillo surgio del medallon de Hiroshi y un pequeño haz de luz surgió iluminando el simbolo que cada una de ellas tenia en su frente.

Usagi habia dejado el control en paz justo en un canal donde se daba el reporte de el eclipse lunar. Se habia recostado en el pecho de Mamoru cuando noto que su broche empezaba a brillar, ella se sorprendio y al tratar de tocarlo un recuerdo inesperado salto a su mente.

_" La Reina Serenity habia logrado la paz... Por siglos el lado obscuro de la luna y el lado de la luz habian estado en una absurda guerra si cuartel, finalmente, Hecate la dominantte emperatriz del lado obscuro habia depuesto las armas y en son de paz ofrecido un nuevo guardian: Luna, quien fue designada "El guardian del saber" y seria la custodia de la prinsesa. Pero esta paz duraria poco. Hecate trato de asesinar a la pequeña prinsesa y provocar un golpe en contra de la reina usando a sus dos ultimos sirvientes: Penumbra el obscuro y Furia la centinela, El capitan Reika Landen junto con la entonces guardia real sofocaron ese ataque y lograron aprisionar a la terrible Hecate y a sus dos sirvientes. La reina Serenity ordeno que fuera creada una prision especial donde Hecate permaneceria encerrada para siempre pero el poder de la obscura hechizera era demasiado... La reina fragmento el poderoso cristal de plata y con una astilla creo un sello para evitar que ella escapara, mas eso no parecia suficiente, entonces el joven capitan Reika Landen se ofrecio a proteger el mismo el sello y a sus prisioneros, aquello podia significar que permaneceria el tambien de algun modo prisionero en el lado obscuro, pero algun sacrificio debia de hacerse por el bien del reino._

_Pasaron los años y poco a poco la guerra se convirtio en un triste recuerdo, la prinsesa crecio y las prinsesas guardianas fueron sustituyendo al leal cuerpo de soldados, una nueva epoca de felicidad se iniciaba pero por desgracia la aparicion de Metalia y su hechicera Beryl acabaron pronto con el sueño..._

_Al cumplirse mil años de la desaparicion de los reinos de la luna el espiritu de Reika Landen se debilitó y la malvada Hecate rompio el sello, Landen reencarno en la tierra poseyendo aun la astilla lunar y Hecate se fortalecio hasta el momento en que lograria vengarse de la reina Serenity y su desendencia, pues habia dejado entre ellas un pequeño pedazo de su propia maldad. Un pequeño gato negro..."_

El brillo en las frentes de las sailors deasaparecio y Hiroshi guardo el medallon otra vez en su cuello. Mina corrio hacia donde estaba Artemis y lo reviso con delicadeza.

-No puedo creer que Luna nos este haciendo esto -Ami se sentia muy confundida- Ella siempre velo por nosotras, nos ayudo a ser mas fuertes y... Y... -Sintio un nudo en su estomago y pateo el suelo enojada- ¡Esto es imposible!

-Tu misma la viste -Rei no apartaba la mirada del arbol donde estaba su padre- tu te diste cuenta de lo que hizo, ahora no podemos escapar.

-Escaparemos -Mina hablo con voz quebrada- La encontraremos y pagara por lo que le hizo al pobre de artemis ¡Yo la matare con mis propias manos si mi gatito... -Un sollozo ahogo su comentario.

Hiroshi se aproximo a Artemis y sacando su medallon lo puso sobre el, despues secerro los ojos y la astilla guardada en el comenzo a brillar.

-Astilla Lunar escucha mi llamado -Murmuró- Crea la curacion lunar.. ¡Ahora!

Usagi se levanto sobresaltada, un sudor frio recorria su frente y respiraba con dificultad. ¿Que fue eso? ¿Hecate? ¿Luna un regalo del enemigo? ¿Reika Landen? Miro hacia donde mamoru permanecia sentado aparentemente ajeno a lo que ella habia visto.

-¡Mamoru! -Exclamo ella- ¡Tenemos...

-¡¿Que no vez que estoy tratando de ver la television?! -Mamoru hablo molesto sin apartar la vista de la tele-A sido un maldito dia muy pesado como para encima oir tus lloriqueos.

-¿Mamoru? -Usagi sintio una punzada de miedo apretando su espina dorsal

-¡Mamoru aqui, Mamoru alla! -Exclamó el dando un manotazo tan fuerte en la mesa que astillo el vidrio- ¡¿No eres capaz de hacer algo por ti misma "Prinsesita"?!

-¿Qué te pasa mi amor? -Usagi comenzo a retroceder asustada

-¡¿Mi amor?! ¡Soy tu maldito niñero! ¡Eso es lo que soy! ¡Nunca hemos estado juntos! ¡Siempre cuidando tu "Virtud"! ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡HARTO! -El rostro de Mamoru era una mascara de pura furia, temblaba y una capa de sudor cubria su cara.

-Yo.. No entiendo que te pasa -Usagi temblaba pero ya no queria retroceder-Por favor dime que necesitas, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no te enojes conmigo? -Usagi lloraba y extendio su mano para tratar de tocar a su novio- Yo te amo, hare lo que sea por ti...

Mamoru dio un manotazo para alejar a Usagi y esta cayó de espaldas, ahora la chica lloraba mas asustada que antes, de repente Mamoru se llevo las manos a la cabeza y comenzo a gritar.

-¡NO lo hare, no puedes obligarme! ¡Sal de mi cabeza! ¡Saaaaalll! -Tuvo una especie de convulcion y despues se derrumbo inconciente.

-¡¡Mamoruuu!! -Usagi se acerco a su novio y tomo su cabeza entre sus manos- ¡¿Que te pasa?!.

-Vaya, vaya. El joven Principe Endymion es muy fuerte. Otro no hubiera logrado escapar de mi influencia asi de rapido.

Una nube de vapor rojo aparecio frente a Usagi y de ahi se materializo Furia, llevaba una espada en su mano y miraba a la asustada chica con desprecio.

-La pequeña y delicada Prinsesa de la Luna.. Yo esperaba algo, no se, menos patetico.

-Tu eres la que controlaba al monstruo en el centro comercial -Dijo Usagi limpiandose las lagrimas- Tu eres uno de los sirvientes de Hecate.

-Bravo -Furia aplaudio burlandose- Le daremos unos puntos mas por recordar el detalle.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Yo solo tenia que deshacerme del principito y la jaqueca que le cree lo tendra inconciente toda la noche.

-En cuanto a ti Usagi tienes mas de que preocuparte- En ese instante la mujer-gato en que se habia convertido Luna entraba por la ventana- Nuestra señora se liberara de su prision enjusto cuando el eclipse este en su punto ams alto y tu... Bueno digamos que tienes una oportunidad de salir viva de esto.

-¿Luna? -Usagi no podia creer lo que veia- ¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Todo lo que vi? ¿TU nos engañaste? Pero se supone... ¿Todo este tiempo mentiste de lo que sentias por nosotras? ¿nunca me quisiste?

-Usagi.. -La voz de Luna se quebro, por un instante sus ojos parecian volver a la normalidad.

-¡Basta! -Interrumpio Furia- Sera mejor que empiezes a correr Prinsesita, si llegas al monte que esta a las afueras de Dyuban antes de que Luna o yo te alcancemos quizas tus amigas y tu novio se salven...

-¿Que les hicieron a mis amigas?

-Tienes cinco minutos de ventaja -Le dijo luna que habia recuperado su aspecto siniestro.- Yo te sugiero que los aprobeches.. Y no se te olvide transformarte en Sailor moon, has que la cazeria sea divertida.

Mientras tanto Mina observaba asombrada como Artemis se levantaba completamente curado y se estiraba, lo abrazo y apretó con fuerza haciendolo pujar involuntariamente.

-Me vas a dejar peor- Se quejo el gato.

-Tenemos que salir de alguna manera -Dijo Ami- Pero sin dañar al papa de Rei.

-Podemos usar la purificacion lunar -Dijo Artemis- Eso acabaria con la influencia maligna sin lastimar a los inocentes.

-Para eso necesitamos el cristal de plata -Apuntó Rei- Y Usagi no esta aqui.

-Pero Tenemos un pedazo de el -Hiroshi mostro su medallon- Esta unido a la pieza principal asi que es como si fuera el cristal original

-¡Pues hagamoslo rapido! -Makoto se acerco a Hiroshi, el la detuvo y con delicadeza la beso.

-Me acerque a ti por que vi a una hermosa niña en problemas, y estoy contigo porque te amo.. No lo dudes.

-Nunca lo dudare -Respondio ella bajando la mirada.

-¡Ejem! -Mina interrumpio- Se ven muy lindos pero tenemos algo que hacer ¿Recuerdan?.

Hiroshi extendio subrazo y apunto su medallon hacia el arbol donde el señor Hino seguia inconciente. una a una las chicas se acercaron y tambien tocaron el medallon.

-¡Por el poder del Planeta Mercurio! -Grito Ami y el medallon se encendio con una luz azul

-¡Por el poder del planeta Venus! -Mina toco la astilla y esta brillo con un tono amarillo.

-¡Por el poder del planeta Marte! -Rei invoco a su planeta y el medallon se torno rojo.

-¡Por el poder del Planeta Jupiter! -Grito Makoto y el medallon brillo con una intensa Luz verde.

Hiroshi cerro los ojos y tomando aire grito:

-¡¡Por el poder del cristal de plata: Puricacion Lunar!!

Sailor moon corria a travez de las azoteas de varios edificios cuando vio que su broche brillaba intensamente y despues se apagaba. se detuvo y lo tomo entre sus dedos, un calido sentimiento la tranquilizo. "Mis amigas estan vivas" Pensó "estan luchando" Una explocion estallo a su lado y mirando hacia atras vio a Furia y a Luna corriendo hacia ella.

-¡¿Porque te detienes?! -Grito luna con crueldad- ¡¿Ya te rendiste?!

Sailor moon vio que el siguiente edificio estaba muy lejos para saltar a el, miro hacia abajo, eran por lo menos diez pisos antes de llegar a lo que parecia ser un deposito de basura.

-No me rendire -Pensó mientras apretaba los ojos- Por mis amigas y mi amor no me rendire.

Sin mas dio un paso hacia adelante y cayo al vacio.


	12. capitulo 11: La caseria

**CAPITULO XI.**

Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter y Silverghost esperaban pacientes a que Sailor Mars terminara de revisar a su padre que estaba recostado en una de las habitaciones del templo. Al cabo de un momento Mars salio, su rostro se veia mas tranquilo.

-Ahora duerme -Les dijo- Le drenaron la energia vital, lo mas probable es que no recuerde que pasó, cosa que no me molesta en lo absoluto.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? -Preguntó Sailor Jupiter.

-Estuve tratando de "sentir" la presencia del cristal de plata, pero no puedo -Dijo Silverghost- La presencia de los sirvientes de Hecate y la proximidad del eclipse me bloquean.

-Tenemos que ir a casa de Mamoru -Dijo Mercury- Es el primer lugar a donde iran.

Silverghost iba a decir algo pero en ese momento un rayo de color obscuro golpeo el suelo a unos pocos centimetros de ellos, las Sailors y Silverghost saltaron y se prepararon para el contraataque.

-No permitire que salgan con vida -Penumbra desendia del cielo una extraña luz mortecina rodeaba su cuerpo- Nada impedira que Mi señora cobre su venganza.

-¡Mandala ardiente! -Sailor Mars virtualmente aparecio detras de el y su ataque lo golpeo de lleno lanzandolo contra el piso pero el se levantó de inmediato.

-¡Tienen que hacer algo mejor que eso! -Se burló Penumbra.

-¡¿Que tal esto?! -Jupiter corrio hacia el y dando un giro lo pateo en la cara, la criatura alcanzo a esquivar el golpe y dando un certero manotazo lanzo por los aires a la sailor.

-¡Burbujas de Mercurio! -El ataque de Mercury se expandio por el aire dejando una espesa niebla alrededor de la criatura.

-¿Qué creen que van a lograr con esto? -Se mofó Penumbra pero en ese instante distinguio un brillo y la espada de Silverghost le hubiera partido por la mitad si el no salta en ese momento- ¡¡Maldita sea!! -Exclamo enfurecido al ver una aparatosa cortada en su pecho- ¡Esa me la pagaras tu desgraciado...

-¡No se maldice en un templo! -Grito Sailor Venus en algun lugar- ¡Rayo creciente de venus!

El rayo de Venus lo tomo por sorpresa y lo golpeo justo en la herida que le habia hecho Silverghost, esta se hizo mas grande y Penumbra rugio de dolor.

-¡Una mas! -gritó Sailor Mars mientras sacaba un sello sagrado y lo pegaba en la frente de Penumbra.-¡Yo te expulso demonio, sal de este lugar sagrado! -Mars conjuro a los Espiritus y el cuerpo de Penumbra parecia quebrarse- ¡Ahora Silverghost!

-¡Luna cortante! -Silverghost hizo un corte en el aire con su espada y el aire se convirtio en una estela de energia que atravezo limpiamente el cuerpo de Penumbra.

-Im... Po... Si.. Ble... -Penumbra cayo de rodillas- Pero no importa... Mi señora m...-El cuerpo de la criatura se partio por la mitad y ambas partes se astillaron en cientos de pedazos al tocar el suelo.

-Tenemos que ir al departamento de Mamoru -Dijo Mars despues de asegurarse de que la energia de Penumbra habia desaparecido para siempre.

Sailor moon abrio los ojos y descubrio que estaba dentro del contenedor de basura. Se incorporo y un punzante dolor en su costado le advertia que habia una costilla posiblemente rota pero no tenia tiempo para eso. Miro el cielo y descubrio que la luna se habia convertido en un enorme disco que era ensombrecido lentamente por la tierra, sintio una angustia en su corazon al pensar en como se veria la luna el dia en que Metalia y sus ejercitos destruyeron el reino de su madre pero no habia tiempo para eso, la luna pronto seria eclipsada en su totalidad, como pudo salio del contenedor ignorando la pulsante herida en su costado. De pronto escucho un cuerpo caer detras de ella, al voltear vio a Luna incorporandose lentamente y gruñendo como un gato que atrapo a su presa

-Sabia que te esconderias por aqui -Le dijo Luna al tiempo que extendia sus garras- Eres muy lenta para llegar lejos.

-Y se te olvido decir que soy una llorona -Sailor Moon miraba a Luna con infinita tristeza- Y soy tragona y floja y cobarde...

-¿Y ahora porque lloras? -Pregunto Luna mientras la hacechaba- ¿Te rompiste una uñita al caer? ¿No comiste?

-Mamoru me grito como nunca lo habia hecho, mi mejor amiga se va de Japon, creo que me rompi una costilla al caer... Esas cosas me lastimaron pero no me duele comparado con el saber que tu nos traicionaste,jamas crei que algo asi me doliera tanto.

-¡Uy! Estoy taaaan conmovida -Luna se mostraba ironica- ¡Crece de una vez niña! tarde o temprano todos te traicionan.

-Yo nunca lo haria -Sailor Moon comenzo a acercarse a Luna- Yo te debo mucho a ti, fuiste una gran amiga, siempre cuidandome, siempre viendo que yo fuera mejor cada dia...

-¡Callate!

-... Me ayudaste a ver mis errores y a nunca rendirme ¿Tenias que hacerme todo eso solo para traicionarme? Yo no creo Luna, yo creo en el fondo de tu corazon todavia esta esa Luna que yo quiero tanto.

-Callate mocosa -Luna retrocedio un paso al ver que Sailor Moon no dejaba de avanzar hacia ella-Tu no sabes nada.

-Podria odiar a cualquiera de las chicas, incluso a Mamoru... Pero a ti... -Sailor Moon esbozo una triste sonrisa- ¿recuerdas que una vez me consolabas por que no me fue bien en un examen...

-Callate... -Luna estaba temblando y habia bajado la guardia.

-... Y yo sin pensarlo te dije mamá? -Sailor Moon estaba a pocos pasos de Luna- Jamas podre pagarte todo lo que haces por mi Luna, si es mi vida la que quieres... Tomala es lo menos que...

-¡¡CALLATE!! -Luna dio un zarpaso a la cara de Sailor Moon y ella cayó de rodillas-¡¡Callate de una vez, tu no me conoces, tu no sabes nada!! -Luna comenzo a llorar mientras daba otro zarpaso y desgarraba parte del uniforme de la chica-¡¡Yo sirvo a Hecate la emperatriz del lado obscuro!!-Un zarpaso mas y una mancha de sangre salpico su cara-¡¿No te das cuenta de que yo debo de ma... tar.... te?!

Luna se detuvo, Sailor Moon permanecia de rodillas, su rostro sangraba de varios rasguños y su uniforme esaba desgarrado a la altura de su pecho, solo el moño rojo mantenia la prenda en su sitio, la chica la miraba a los ojos, no habia lagrimas ni reproches. la mujer gato sintio que todo su autocontrol se disolvia y ella tambien cayo de rodillas.

-Ese dia habias estudiado mucho... -Luna sentia un escalosfrio por todo su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo una extraña sensacion de calor en su pecho, como si algo la quemara- Estuviste toda la nocheen los libros, te quedaste dormida por el cansancio, te... Habas esforzado tanto-Luna lentamente se acerco a Sailor Moon- Yo estaba tan molesta porque te reprobaran... Me dijiste: No es justo mamá... -Luna retiro un mechon de la cara de Sailor Moon-... Jamas me habian dicho asi y fue algo tan lindo... - Sus rostros estaban a pocos centimertos de distancia, Sailor Moon tenia una mirada ausente pero despues sus ojos se encontraron y ella acaricio el rostro de Luna, esta al sentir el contacto rompio a sollozar y abrazo a la chica- ¡No puedo, no lo hare! ¡Yo no puedo lastimarte! ¡Perdoname Usagi, perdoname, yo tambien te quiero!

Silverghost y las Sailors irrumpieron el el departa mento de Mamoru, Mars fue quen descubrio al chico inconciente en el piso, de inmediato trato de reanimarlo.

-¡Mamoru! ¡Mamoru! -Lo sacudia levemente y tocaba su frente-¡Vamos mamoru recciona!

-Ponle esto -Mercury le dio una compresa helada- Lo bueno es que el siempre tiene un botiquin completo en su casa.

-Furia estuvo aqui -Dijo Silverghost revisando el lugar- Quiza trato de manipular la mente de el principe.

-Usagi estuvo aqui -Sailor Venus les mostro un bolso que saco de la habitacion contigua.

-Y tambien Luna... -Artemis olisqueo el aire- ...Su aroma es inconfundible.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo entre ellos, Mamoru parecia reaccionar.

-El monte a las afueras de Dyuban... -Mamoru trato de incorporarse pero se veia demaciado debil- Yo alcance a escuchar que ella tenia que ir a ese lugar.

-El Eclipse esta llegando a su cenit -Sailor Jupiter

-Tenemos que llegar a ese lugar -Mamoru hizo un esfuerzo mas para levantarse y al hacerlo se transformo en Tuxedo Kammen- No permitire que le hagan algo..

-Esta debil principe -Silverghost se aproximo para ayudarlo a levantarse del todo- Necesita descansar si Furia lo ataco...

-Estare bien -Tuxedo Kammen lo miro y sonrio- Es bueno tener lo de vuelta... Capitan Landen.

-La primera vez que vi al principe Endimyon era un niño, es curioso ver que ahora somos de la misma edad..

-¡Ejem, ejem! -Sailor Venus interrumpio- despues continuan con su romance yaoi chicos. Tenemos un problema aqui ¡¿Comó vamos a llegar a ese sitio si esta al otro lado de la ciudad?!

-El señor Matsui siempre deja las llaves de su camioneta dentro- Dijo Tuxedo Kammen- Tal vez podriamos...

-¡Es la toyota 4x4 roja que esta a un lado de tu carro! -Sailor mercury fue la primera en correr a la salida- ¡Vamos muevanse, el eclipse llegara a su punto en 15 minutos y no sabemos como esta usagi!

Impulsados por el arranque de mercury todos salieron del departamento.

Luna limpiaba las heridas de Sailor moon usando trozos de la falda de la chica, le temblaba la mano, era obvio que aquel cuerpo no estaba hacho para cosas delicadas.

-Estamos cerca -Dijo Luna- Furia no puede sentir tu presencia, solo tienes que dar vuelta y recobrar tu forma de Usagi yo puedo...

-¿Y que pasara con Hecate?- Sailor Moon se levanto, la punzada en su costado volvio a reclamarle- Todo el mundo correra peligro. Si ella me busca me encontrara ¡Ya vera! ¡La castigare en el nombre de la luna!

-Sailor Moon...

-No dudes de mi Luna -Le dirigio una enorme sonrisa-Mientras estes conmigo puedo enfrentar a lo que sea.

-Ay usagi... -Luna parecia a punto de llorar de nuevo pero secandose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano se incorporo- Muy bien veo que tienes un plan. Es hora de actuar.


	13. Capitulo 12: Hecate

**CAPITULO XII**

El Toyota rojo dio una vuelta tan cerrada que parecia a punto de voltearse pero se mantuvo en el camino. Makoto conocia el camino y guiaba a Mamoru quien manejaba lo mas aprisa posible.

-Hay una señal de alto en el siguiente cruze -Dijo ella- Es vuelta a la izquierda cuando te diga... ¡Ya!

Las llantas del vehiculo chillaron y trataron de mantenerse pegadas al asfalto, el Toyota dio un tumbo pero se mantuvo en el camino.

-¡Miren! -Exclamó Sailor Mars- ¡Ahi se ve el monte... Y la Luna!

Frente a ellos, al final del caminose alzaba el mencionado lugar, la luna comenzaba a teñirse de un tono rojizo como si la bañaran en sangre pero lo aterrador era su tamaño. El disco de la luna ocupaba la mitad del cielo era como si se estuviera presipitando hacia la tierra. Sailor mars se estremecio.

-Estoy sintiendo una presencia maligna -Dijo- Pero es enorme, jamas en mi vida me habia topado con algo asi.

-En cuanto Hecate se materialice tendremos solo una oportunidad -Explico silverghost- tenemos que reunir la astilla con el cristal de plata y crear la purificacion lunar de otro modo...

-¡Es Furia! -Tukedo Kamen dio un volantazo, justo en el centro del camino estaba la hermosa mujer que los miraba desafiante. El auto se estrello contra la banqueta y las sailors salieron preparadas para el combate.

-Les aplaudo sailors -Furia saco su espada y comenzo a caminar hacia ellas- sin duda el pobre de Penumbra las subestimo, pero conmigo se encontraran con su destino.

-se alimenta de nuestra ira -Advirtio Silverghost desenfundando su espada- Si dejan llevarse por los sentimientos nos derrotara.

-En realidad Silverghost yo no peleare -Dijo ella saludando con su espada- Tengo que reunirme con mi señora en lo alto de ese monte -Detras de furia aparecieron tres enormes monstruos, parecian una horrible mezcla de insectos y seres Humanos- Les presento a los hermanos Gyrattan ellos seran sus anfitriones esta noche -Dicho esto desaparecio.

-Realmente no tenemos tiempo para estas idioteces -Sailor Jupiter estaba furiosa.

-Bueno por lo menos podemos darle rienda suelta a nuestra ira ¿Verdad Silver? -Preguntó Mercury.

-Pero denles con todo -Asintio el.

Tuxedo Kamen salto hacia los monstruos lanzando un puño de rosas que se clavaron en el cuerpo de las criaturas aparentemente sin causarles daño pero los petalos de las rosas cambiaron de color a azul, verde y negro, despues de eso explotaron.

-Eso es nuevo -observo Sailor Venus- ¡Rayo creciente de venus! - El rayo que emergio de la punta de su dedo perforo limpiamente a uno de los monstruos que ya mostraba grandes heridas causadas por las rosas explosivas, la criatura rugio adolorida y de sus ojos saliron varios rayos que explotaron a los pies de la Sailor de la belleza pero ella ya habia saltado a un lugar seguro.

-¡No dejen que se recuperen! -Grito Sailor Mars- ¡Vamos Sailor Jupiter! ¡Fuego de Marte Enciendete!

-¡Estoy contigo Mars! ¡Dragon trueno de jupiter!

El ataque en conjunto de las sailors tuvo un efecto devastador: Uno de los Monstruos exploto de forma aparatosa lanzando pedazos de carne y viceras por toda la calle, Mars y Jupiter quedaron cubiertas de una sustancia verde y viscosa

-¡¡AAaahhhh!! -Exclamo sailor Jupiter horrorizada- ¡Pero tu me vas a pagar la tintoreria mars! ¡Y una cita con el estilista,mira nada mas que ASCO!

Sailor mercury extendio los brazos hacia los dos restantes que trataban de atacar.

-¡Burbujas congelantes de Mercurio! -los monstruos se convirtieron en pesados bloques de hielo pero aun trataban de liberarse- ¡Adelante Silverghost!

Este saltó por encima de Sailor Mercury y dio un corte en el aire.

-¡Luna cortante! -Los monstruos se convirtieron en cientos de pequeños cristales de hielo que se desbarataron al tocar el asfalto

- Eso fue un trabajo limpio -Dijo Jupiter mientras descubria asqueada lo que parecia ser un pedazo de dedo enredado en su pelo.

-Despues no quejamos -Mars se veia muy descompuesta y trataba de quitarse el liquido de su cara.

-Solo nos faltan una cuantas cuadras -Tuxedo Kamen comenzo a correr- ¡No se detengan!

Finalmente el eclipse llego a su cenit.

Furia se materializo justo en el punto de reunion, al hacerlo vio que Luna ya habia llegado, a sus pies se veia el cuerpo inerte de Sailor moon, un leve movimiento indicaba que estaba viva pero se veia en muy mal estado.

-Espero que no la hayas matado -Susurró Furia- Yo tambien quiero jugar un poco con ella.

-Callaté -Ordeno Luna, nuestra señora esta llegando.

Adelante de ellas una extraña luz mortecina aparecio y comenzo a crecer hasta tomar la forma de una puerta, una silueta se dibujo en ella era una mujer alta y delgada, su pelo era muy largo, la mujer dio un paso al frente y se pudo apreciar toda la imponente figura de la Emperatriz Hecate.

Era una mujer vieja, su pelo era de un blanco plateado con tomnos metalicos, pese a su apariencia de avanzada edad se mostraba erguida, majestuosa, vestia una capa purpura que cubria sus hombros y un vestido negro, largo, de amplios vuelos. en su mano derecha sujetaba un baston hecho de obsidiana con una empuñadura de oro, los profundos ojos gris metalico de ella revisaron el lugar, entonces hablo con una voz medida y ysin apuros.

-No sentimos la precencia de Penumbra el obscuro ¿Qué ha sido de el?

-Las Sailors Scouts dieron cuenta del pobre iluso -Furia se arrodillo frente a su señora- No dudo que haya peleado valientemente pero siempre las subestimo.

-Conocemos los sentimientos que compartias con Penumbra -Hecate hizo una señal para que Furia se levantara- Lamentamos la muerte de vuestro esposo pero no te preocupes, este es el momento de nuestra venganza.

-"¿Penumbra y Furia eran pareja?" -Pese a todo luna no pudo evitar una reaccion de sorpresa.

-Luna -Hecate parecio darse cuenta al fin de la presencia de la gata- Has sido muy pacientey veo que habeis cumplido nuestros deseos- Hecate dirigio una mirada al cuerpo de Sailor Moon como si se tratara de una bolsa de basura- La pequeña prinsesa sigue viva ¿No es asi?

-Solo esperando vuestras ordenes su majestad -Dijo Luna levantando el cuerpo de Sailor Moon.

-Furia por favor encargate del broche de la prinsesita -Dijo Hecate en un gesto despectivo- Su sola presencia nos molesta.

La mujer se encamino hacia Luna y sonrio al ver las heridas en el rostro de Sailor Moon, extendio su mano hacia el broche donde descansaba el cristal de plata pero antes de tocarlo una mano enguantada la detuvo, sorprendida vio aSailor moon despierta y sonriendole.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra -Dijo Sailor Moon- ¡Patada de Sailor Moon!

La bota de la chica golpeo el rostro de furia con tal fuerza que la mujer salio despedida y cayo aparatosamente aun lado, Luna salto hacia el otro extremo y se mantuvo en guardia, Hecate miro todo aquello sin mostrarse sorprendida.

-¡¿Como te atrevez a destruir la confianza y el amor entre los amigos?! -Sailor moon miraba desafiante a Hecate- ¡Tus sucios trucos no lograran acabar con el amor! ¡Yo soy una bella scout en traje de marinero que lucha por el amor y la justicia! ¡Soy Sailor moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna!

-Tan debil y patetica como vuestra madre -Hecate hizo un gesto de aburrimiento- Siempre pensando en "El amor y la justicia" nos aburren vuestros intentos de luchar. en cuanto a vos Luna -La mirada de la mujer se torno rojiza, cargada de odio- Moriras con tu patetica amita.

-¡Por el halo de la prinsesa... -Sailor moon comenzo a lanzar un ataque pero de pronto sintio un fuerte dolor en su costado cerca de su costilla.

-¡Maldita mocosa! -Furia habia dado un corte con su espada- ¡Ya me las pagaras!

Luna rugio y antes de que furia pudiera evitarlo la mujer gato se abalnzo sobre ella, ambas rodaron por el suelo, Sailor moon se arrodillo sujetandose la sangrante herida.

-¡escuchadme sombras! -Comenzo a recitar Hecate- ¡Yo la emperatriz del lado obscuro os llamo a mi lado! ¡Venid a mi fuerzas del mal! -Un viento helado comenzo a soplar haciendo que el cabello de la mujer se alborotara- ¡La Luna sangrante guiara a todas las fuerzas obscuras hasta este punto! ¡Y mientras disfrutaremos haciendote pedazos pequeña prinsesita! -Hecate desaparecio y aparecio frente a sailor moon golpeandola con el baston,la chica rodo por el suelo pero logro incorprarse.

-¡Por el halo de la prinsesa de la luna! -Sailor moon nunca habia soltado su cetro, el rayo dio contra la mujer pero esta lo detuvo con una mano.

-No podeis hacer nada contra de nosotras -Se mofo Hecate pero en eso sintio que el rayo aumentaba de intencidad haciendola retroceder-¿Aun guardais fuerzas? Mejor reservalas para pedir clemencia.

Un destello distrajo la atencion de La vieja emperatriz una rosa paso rozando su mejilla y despues una cuchilla en forma de media luna paso peligrosamente por su garganta pero sin tocarla. Hecate desaparecio y volvio a aparecer haciendo frente a los nuevos llegados.

-¡Ni las sombras de la muerte podran evitar que proteja a la humanidad! ¡Soy silverghost y te castigare por la luz de la luna!

-¡La tierra es mi hogar y jamas te permitire que la dañes! ¡Yo Tuxedo Kamen te detendre!

-¡Nosotras protegeremos a nuestra prinsesa sin importar lo que pase! ¡Somos las bellas sailor scouts y te castigaremos en el nombre de nuestros planetas!

En ese instante de entre unso arbustos aparecio Luna, traia varios cortes de espada en el cuerpo y sangraba, al ver a las sailors no pudo evitar una exclamacion de alivio.

-¡Chicas!...

Sailor mars fue la primera en verla, su mirada fue de odio y la accion que le siguió fue instantanea.

-¡Mandala ardiente! -El ataque golpeo a Luna que salio disparada hacia los arbustos de donde habia salido y estos se incendiaron.

-¡¡¡Noooo!!! -Grito angustiada sailor Moon- ¡¡Mars, Luna esta de nuestra parte!!

Mars miro a Sailor moon sorprendida y de inmediato se llevo las manos a la cara al entender lo que habia hecho.

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Acabo de .. !

Una explocion las lanzo en diferentes direcciones, Hecate flotaba sobre ellas, su larga cabellera ondeaba como si tuviera vida propia. el baston que sostenia en sus manos se habia convertido en una especie de baculo con una esfera de luz flotando en su extremo.

-Me da risa verlas lloriquear asi -La voz de Hecate habia perdido todo su decoro y habia fuertes emociones en su entonacion- Jamas crei ver lo debiles y ridiculas que son en realidad -Sonrio en una mueca al ver que Silverghost y Tuxedo Kamen se reunian con las sailors- ¿Y ahora que van a hacer?.

-Lo que tengamos que hacer -Tuxedo Kamen le devolvio la mirada desafiante- Lo que tengamos que hacer.


	14. Capitulo 13: La confrontacion Final

**CAPITULO XIII**

Hecate Miro con desprecio el grupo que estaba a sus pies, pese a todo la princesa de la Luna habia consegido mantenerse en pie y mantenido a sus sirvientes fieles a ella ¿Acaso eso que llamaban amor era realmente poderoso? fruncio el ceño desechando aquella idea, no podia permitirse esos pensamientos en ese instante, miro la esfera que descansaba en la punta de su baculo, pronto reuniria todo el poder que necesitaba y convertiria la tierra en un yermo vacio.

-Prueben un poco de mi poder -Exclamo ella- ¡Halo escarlata! -Una descarga de energia roja surgio del baculo y se proyecto hacia las saiors, Silverghost alzo su espada y una esfera de luz los cubrió

-El escudo lunar no durara mucho -La voz de silverghost denotaba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo- ¿Como esta su majestad?

-Estoy bien -Sailor moon se quejo un poco y logro avanzar hacia el- La esfera que tiene hecate en su Baculo esta creciendo.

-Es la energia negativa que se acumula -Silverghost dio otro paso haca atras y las sailors lo sujetaron el contacto de ella hizo que el escudo brillara aun mas y por un momento lograron repeler el ataque.- Si las cosas siguen asi no podremos detenerla

-Nos separaremos -dijo Sailor Moon- atacaremos por puntos diferentes.

-Pero tu estas herida -Dijo Venus preocupada- Yo no pienso separame de ti.

-¿Y Luna? -Mars estaba muy angustiada- Le dispare con todas mis fuerzas yo no sabia... ¡Por dios! ¿Y si la mate?

-No podemos preocuparnos por eso ahora -Sailor moon trato de borrar la imagen de Luna herida y cayendo tras los arbustos- Hecate es nuestra prioridad, Venus se quedara conmigo ¿Estan listos?

-Listos -Tuxedo Kamen saco una de sus rosas "Explosivas" y se preparo.

-¡Ahora!

Las Sailors saltaron en diferentes direcciones Tuxedo Kamen lanzo su rosa y esta exploto cerca de Hecate rompiendo su concentracion, cegada por un momento no se dio cuenta que Silverghost se lanzaba hacia ella pero a pesar de todo no fue lo suficientemente rapido, la hechicera lo recibio con un rayo que lo proyecto al suelo con tal fueza que hizo un hoyo al caer. Jupiter y Mars saltaron al mismo tiempo para golpearla de diferentes lados pero un escudo de energia las repelio derribandolas.

-¡Estupidos! -Se rio Hecate- Nada de lo que hagan podra detenerme -Con la mirada busco a sailor Moon y la localizo, Venus la protegia- ¡Halo escarlata!

-¡Cadena de amor de venus!

Los ataques chocaron, por un momento el de Venus parecia imponerse pero fue rechazado, al ver esto empujo a Sailor moon y ella recibio el golpe sola.

-¡Sailor Venus! -Grito Usagi

-Se necesita algo mas que eso para derrotarme... -Venus trato de levantarse pero cayo al suelo inconciente.

Sailor Moon escucho un ruido y al voltear descubrio como Mercury y Tuxedo Kamen caian golpeados por un ataque de la hechisera. Como pudo se incorporo y mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que era la unica sailor en pie.

-Bien, bien -Hecate desendio y comenzo a caminar hacia la chica- Finalmente tu y yo solas ¿Que hare contigo? Tal vez mate a todos tus amigos, empezando por esa asquerosa traidora de luna, si es que tu sailor no lo hizo ya.

Sailor moon sintio un calor particular, era una presencia que la llamaba, cerca de el caido silverghost su espada estaba brillando, pulsaba como si fuera un corazon, entonces sintio que el cristal de plata pulsaba de la misma manera.

"Esa es la astilla lunar" penso Sailor Moon y sin que Hecate lo impidiera la tomo entre sus manos, la espada brillaba con mas fuerza que antes.

-Nada impedira mi venganza Prinsesa -Hecate le apunto con el baculo, la esfera en su extremo ahora parecia un diamante de color rojo obscuro y un zumbido comenzo a escucharse- toma la espada de tu capitan si asi lo quieres pero no te salvara ¡Halo escarlata!

-¡Escudo Lunar! -Sailor Moon apunto con la espada y de inmediato un haz de luz la envolvio, el ataque de Hecate fue rechazado con facilidad- ¡Lo que fue separado volvera a unirse! -Al decir esto la espada desaparecio de sus manos y el cristal de plata brillo con mayor fuerza,La luz envolvio a sailor moon y se transformo en la prinsesa Serenity- No te lo permetire hecate. Esto acaba ya.

La Emperatriz rugio enfurecida y los rayos que surgian de su baculo aumentaron de intencidad, la prinsesa serenity dio un paso hacia atras pero se mantuvo firme.

-¡Cae de una vez maldita Hija de la luna!

-¡No, tu seras la que caiga hecate! -La prinsesa levanto su cetro y lo apunto hacia ella- ¡Por el cristal de Plata! ¡Purificacion lunar! -La luz de el cetro comenzo a destruir el ataque de Hecate, pero esta lanzando un grito logro recuperar su fuerza.

-¡Estas sola Serenity! ¡Yo soy mas fuerte!

-ella no esta sola.

Silverghost fue el primero en levantarse, tambaleandose logro acercarse hasta Serenity y poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de ella musito.

-Por el milenio de plata te doy mi energia. Dicho esto se convirtio en Hiroshi y cayo de rodillas exausto.

Serenity estaba demasiado concentrada, pero sintio otra mano tocarla y de inmediato supo quien era.

-Por el poder de la tierra te doy mi energia -Tuxedo se transformo en Mamoru y tambien se rindio exausto.

Las sailors se incorporaron y tambien se acercaron a ella, una a una le brindaron su energia y cayeron rendidas, Mars fue la ultima en tocarla.

-Por el poder del planeta Marte Yo te doy mi energia... Acaba con ella Usagi. -Dicho esto se derrumbo en el suelo

La Prinsesa Serenity se elevo hasta ponerse a la altura de Hecate. la Vieja emperatriz ya no se veia tan segura, la mirada de intensidad y determinacion de la joven la sorprendieron.

-¡Por el poder del cristal de plata! -Grito Serenity- ¡Purificacion lunar! -En el ultimo momento desvio el ataque apuntandolo directamente a la esfera de energia del baculo.

-¡¡Noooooooo!!

La esfera se rompio y una explocion de luz las envolvio. El cuerpo de Hecate se resquebrajo como si fuera una escultura de cristal. En ese instante las almas de ambas se tocaron por un segundo, Serenity vio a Hecate de nuevo: Alta, delgada, hermosa a pesar de los años y su corazon obscuro, distinguida, sus ojos, su pelo, la linea de su nariz. No se necesitaba mucho para darse cuenta, Serenity extendio la mano y susurro.

-Lo siento, ya puedes descansar... Abuela.

Hecate sonrio por unica vez en su vida pero no pudo decir nada, su cuerpo se desintegro y un viento sobrenatural arrastro sus cenizas y su energia como si nunca hubiese existido.

-¡Usagi-chan, Usagi-chan! -Aquella voz parecia provenir de un punto de luz, Sailor Moon abrio los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba recostada en el suelo, su cabeza descansaba en el regazo de Tuxedo Kamen, sintio el dolor de su costado y de todos los golpes de su cuerpo,sonrio, estaba viva, todos lo estaban.

Tuxedo y Silverghost la ayudaron a incorporarse, las chicas sonreian emocionadas, entonces escucharon un quejido lastimero, era un maullido largo y prolongado.

-¡Artemis! -Venus reconocio de inmediato el maullido.

Todos se dirigieron al lugar de donde se oian los maullidos, era detras de los arbustos donde luna habia caido, al llegar el espectaculo ante ellas era triste, el cuerpo de luna estaba totalmente chamuscado, hecha ovillo, a su lado Artemis lamia su rostro tratando de reanimarla...

-Se va a poner bien, se va a poner bien -Lloraba Artemis- Es solo una herida -Volteo a ver al grupo- Solo necesita descansar ¿Verdad?

-¡¿Que fue lo que hice?! -Mars se cubrio el rostro y se arrodillo aun lado del cuerpo de Luna- Yo la mate, ni siquiera le di tiempo...

-¿Crees que pueda hacerlo? -Sailor Moon miro a Silverghost.

-El cristal de plata esta completo -Contesto el- Ese cuerpo fue hecho por la energia de Hecate, creo que hay una oportunidad, asi acabaras para siempre con cualquier lazo que Luna haya tenido con el mal.

Las Sailors Tuxedo Kamen y Silverghost hicieron un circulo alrederor de luna y se tomaron de las manos, la enegia comenzo a fluir entre ellos. Sailor moon se quito el cristal de Plata y lo puso sobre el maltrecho cuerpo de Luna.

-Cristal de Plata escucha mi llamado -Empezo a recitar- limpia el mal y sana las heridas, crea la curacion lunar.. ¡Ahora!

Un calido viento loas envolvio y el cuerpo de luna se vio envuelto en una luz blanquecina, poco a paco fue disminuyendo de tamaño y cambiando a su forma original, el signo de la luna en su frente se torno de un amarillo y sus ojos se abrieron tomando un tono azul, despues todo acabo y Luna permanecia de pie con una exprecion de asombro en su rostro.

-¡Esta bien sii! -Sailor Venus daba de saltitos sin disimular su alegria

-¿Como te sientes? -Mars emocionada trato de acariciarla pero luna se alejo.

-Les falle a todas -Dijo amargamente- Las engañe y lastime,no meresco su perdon.

-Estabas bajo la influencia de Hecate -Dijo Tuxedo kamen transformandose de nuevo en Mamoru- No eras dueña de tus actos.

-Muy cierto -Observo Ami- Ademas tu nos guiaste hasta el enemigo y nos preparaste para la pelea.

-Sin tus consejos y tus entrenamientos nunca hubieramos podido derrotar a los enemigos asi de facil -Mars se habia puesto de pie y la miraba con ternura- Somos un equipo gracias a ti .

-Chicas... -Luna estaba conmovida y no podia detener las lagrimas que salian de sus ojos.

-Nos asustaste luna -En ese instante Artemis se adelanto hasta quedar frente a ella- La proxima vez sera mejor que hables de lo que te pasa.

-Perdoname Artemis -Susurro ella con la voz quebrada- No te culpo si me odias.

-¿Odiarte? - La mirada de Artemis era dulce y tranquilizadora- tantos años juntos y todavia tengo que decirte lo mucho que te quiero...

Luna se acerco hasta el y con suavidad comenzo a frotar su nariz contra la de el, la cola de Artemis se erizo de repente pero luego se relajo. las lagrimas de ella se confundian con las de el.

-Mi dulce tontito -decia ella- Mi hermoso y dulce tonto.

Mamoru tenia entre sus brazos a usagi quien rendida por la batalla y sus heridas dormia abrazando a su novio, Hiroshi se sujetaba un costado donde habia una herida sangrante, las otras chicas tampoco se veian en buen estado.

-¿Y como vamos a justificar nuestras heridas? -Pregunto Ami.

-Podriamos decir que chocamos -Opino Rei.

-Por cierto ¿Y el carro del señor Matsui? -Pregunto Hiroshi

-Este... chicos sera mejor que vengan -La voz de Minako denotaba preocupacion.

Al asomarse al borde de un acantilado del monte pudieron apreciar las calles mas abajo y el carro del señor Matsui ardiendo alegremente mientras un grupo de gente hacia inutiles esfuerzos por apagarlo.

-Soy hombre muerto -Mamoru sintio un nudo en el estomago- Matsui me va a colgar.

-Ya tenemos nuestro accidente -Hiroshi palmeo la espalda de Mamoru- vamos conozco a un amigo que nos hara un descuento si compramos en su lote de carros.

El grupo de chicos se alejo sin darse cuenta de que alguien los veia escondido dtras de unas rocas. Furia estaba maltrecha, su armadura destrozada y enormes heridas sangrantes por todo su cuerpo,se cubria la cara ahi donde Luna le habia arrancado un ojo, tenia varias fractura pero aun asi logro ponerse de pie.

-esto no acabara asi -Murmuro temblando de ira- Yo regresare, de una u otra forma yo regresare. -un vapor rojizo la envolvio y desaparecio como si nunca hubiese estado ahi.


	15. Capitulo 14: El adios

**CAPITULO XIV**

Aereopuerto internacional de Japon, varias semanas despues.

Daizo Hino vio como cargaban sus maletas dentro del Jet privado de la compañia y miro su reloj expectante, lanzo una mirada y aliviado vio como su hija Rei llegaba corriendo.

-¡Papá! -grito ella al tiempo que se lanzaba a sus brazos.

se abrazaron con ternura y permanecieron asi un rato finalmente Daizo se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos lleno de orgullo, le acarico una mejilla.

-Es una desicion dificil -Dijo el- ¿Estas segura de que continuaras con esto?.

-Lo pense mucho papá y te agradezco que me dejaras escojer, me quedare en Japon aqui tengo a mis amigas, mi escuela, mi abuelito, no podria con el templo el solo, digo a veces no encuentra ni sus tunicas.

-Pero me vas a hacer falta.

-Estan las vacaciones de verano y las de fin de curso, podria ir en el año nuevo chino, digo si eso del tercer cuarto sigue en pie.

Daizo abrazo a su hija con fuerza sintiendo la fortaleza de la chica

-ese cuarto estara ahi esperandote y espero que algun dia se vuelva tu casa. Eres toda una Hino, nunca habia estado asi de orgulloso.

-Gracias papá -Rei sonrio- suerte en tu viaje, ahora si me disculpas tambien tengo que ir a despedir a alguien mas.

-Ve Rei, un Hino jamas llega tarde a sus citas.

Rei salio corriendo pero antes se dio la vuelta y le lanzo un beso a su padre, el hombre hizo la seña de atraparlo y guardarlo en el interior de su chaqueta, sonrio viendo como ella se alejaba pero sabia que ahora estaba mas cerca de ella que nunca

En la sala de espera del Aereopuerto las chicas estaban reunidas, habia una agridulce sensacion en el ambiente, Ami y Usagi sostenian una pancarta que decia: "Feliz viaje a New york Hiroshi ¡Buena suerte!".

-Solo sera un año -Les explico- es parte del proyecto de estudiantes de intercambio -Pero regresare pronto no lo duden.

-Tienes que comprarnos muchos Souvenirs -Le dijo Mina mientras le acomodaba la corbata- Y un vestido bonito para Mako-chan, alla es la meca de la moda y, y, y -Mina lo miro conmovida- ¿Se vera mal si te doy un beso?

-A mi no me molestaria -Sonrio Hiroshi algo apenado.

Mina le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y luego se alejo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas. Hiroshi se acerco a Mamoru y le dio un apreton de manos

- Buena suerte allá -Le dijo- procura escribirnos seguido.

-Todos los dias eso ni lo dudes -Hiro le dirigio una mirada a luna que descansaba en el hombro de Ami.- Me dio verte de nuevo Luna -La gata solo se sonrojo y bajo la mirada- Nos vemos Ami-chan cuida mucho a mi Makoto.

-Siempre nos cuidamos -Ami le hizo un cariño en el pelo- Tu estudia mucho alla y traenos un diploma grandote para enmarcarlo.

-Dalo por hecho.

En ese momento llego Rei toda agitada por la carrera que habia hecho.

-Traje algunos amuletos -Dijo ella sacando un paquetito con muchas cosas- Este aleja las malas influencias, este es para que te concentres en los estudios, este es para que se alejen de ti las "lagartonas" que no entiendan que tienes novia este.... - Rei se interrumpio cuando sintio que Hiro le daba un beso en la frente- Cuidate nada mas ¿esta bien?

Hiroshi sonrio y despues se acerco a Usagi, se miraron un momento y luego se abrazaron.

-Nos veremos pronto capitan -Dijo ella apretandolo

-Nos veremos pronto su majestad -Respondio el- Cuidate mucho hermana

Usagi lo miro sorprendida.

-¿que quisiste decir?

-Una sorpresa por vez -Hiroshi le guiño un ojo- Una sorpresa por vez. - Miro al grupo mientras recogia su maleta- me hubiera gustado que Makoto estuviera aqui.

Las chicas lo miraron apenadas. El sonrio con tristeza y despues se dio la vuelta sacando su boleto y su pasaporte.

-¿Que te vas si darle un beso a tu novia?

Hiroshi dio la vuelta y mas que sorprendido vio a Makoto caminar hacia el, solto sus maletas y corrio hacia ella, ambos se abrazaron y el comenzo a besarla en los labios, en las mejillas, sintiendo sus lagrimas y su respiracion agitada.

-Mi amor, mi amor -Decia ella tomandolo del cabello acariciando su nuca.

-Solo es un año -decia el sin dejar de besarla-yo volvere, aunque sea nadando pero te juro que regresare.

-Te creo -contesto ella- un año no es mucho ¿verdad? .

-¡Pasajeros con destino directo New York favor de abordar por la puerta numero 9!

-Es mi llamada -Hiroshi hizo un esfuerzo supremo por soltar a Makoto- Hasta pronto.

Momentos despues el grupo de muchachas abandonaban el aereopuerto, el inconfundible sonido de un avion despegando se escucho como un tronido pero Makoto ni siquiera se inmuto.

-¿Como es que te curaste tan pronto? -Rei estaba sorprendida.

-En realidad no me cure -Respondio Makoto poniendo una cara de niña boba- fue gracias a Mina y sus "Magicas pastllas rosas de la felicidad"

Las chicas miraron a Mina interrogantes.

-En realidad yo solo se las di -Mina se puso roja- Pero fue Ami la que las consiguio.

-Excactamente que le dieron -Rei arqueo una ceja

-Bueno en realidad yo pense que no era justo que Mako-chan no se despidiera de su novio asi que saque algo de medicina del botiquin de mi mamá- Ami se puso mas roja

-¿Pero que fue lo que le dieron? -Pregunto luna algo mortificada al ver la exprecion "ida" de Makoto.

-Prozac -Dijo Ami en un susurro.

-Solo fueron tres pequeñas pastillitas -Dijo Mina

-Mis amigas son unas santas -Makoto las abrazo-Y se ven taaaaan lindas con sus vestiditos rosas. jijiiji.

-¡Ahora si que se pasaron! -Rei estaba escandalizada- ¡Pobre Mako va a estar asi un buen rato!

-Tal vez debimos darte unas a ti

-¡Oi eso Mina chan ven aqui!

-¡Auxilio! -Grito Mina mientras corria y fingia estar asustada- ¡La loca del templo me atacaaa!

-¡Minaaaaaa!


	16. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

Usagi estaba recostada en el bote mientras Mamoru remaba, ya estaba atardeciendo y ellos eran la ultima pareja que regresaba el bote al puerto del lago del parque central, el cielo se pintaba con los tonos rojizos del atardecer y una calida brisa provocaba pequeñas olas que lamian mansamente el bote, ella miro a su novio y este le devolvio la mirada sonriendole.

-Los problemas parecen tan lejanos ahora -Dijo ella- nunca me habia sentido tan tranquila.

-Tienes razon -Contesto Mamoru- Es como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

-Me alegra saber que tenemos mas aliados -Usagi se sento al ver Mamoru hacia las maniobras para atracar- Pero hay algo que Hiroshi me dijo antes de irse que me dejo intrigada.

-¿Que? -Pregunto Mamoru mientras la ayudaba a salir del bote.

-Nada -Dijo ella sonriendo- Como dijo Hiro: "Un misterio a la vez".

Al salir del bote quedaron a pocos centimetros de distancia, ella lo rodeo con sus brazos y el la sujeto por la cintura.

-Te amo Mamoru.

-Y yo a ti mi cabeza de bombom.

Se acercaron mas y lentamente se dieron un beso. Por unos instantes el resto del universo dejo de existir para ellos, entonces Mamoru sintio que algo caia sobre su cabeza y abriendo un ojo miro en el suelo una extraña pelota con la cara de gato dibujada en su superficie....

Y del cielo cayo una niña de cabello Rosado.

**...Y el resto ustedes lo conocen.**

**FIN**


End file.
